Hidden Hearts
by Trevor X
Summary: He turned and looked beside him. She was beautiful when she slept, her chest gently rising and falling with each breath. He stared, mesmerized...
1. Surprised by Emotions

_"She's lost a lot of blood."  
_  
Who knew what that simple statement would entail? Ever since taking charge of the Chosen One's safety, it seemed that each and every person in the party had been trying to get inside his mental defenses.

* * *

First it was Lloyd, challenging the cold logic with which he viewed the everyday world. The eternal optimist with a lack of focus, Lloyd always seemed to follow his heart in whatever he did. Even if he lost interest halfway through, he still wouldn't quit.  
  
Between him and his friend Genis was a bond that subtly reminded Kratos of the old days, days long before Martel and Mithos' demise; for with the fall of one, the other succumbed to madness. Funny that he should realize it _now_, of all times. Yes, _long_ ago, when his friendship actually _meant_ something to the half-elf.  
  
Genis had a weak constitution and high intelligence, yet when he insulted Lloyd the other boy would take it in stride. Bursts of temper happened between them, but never did it last for long.  
  
When the elven child looked at him, Kratos could catch the vestiges of doubt that played on his features, the distrust of his assurances that nothing was bothering the mercenary. He'd caught on to the fact that something in the past was not right, and in his boyish tries at subtlety had attempted to worm in on what it was.  
  
His sister wasn't much better, though her own secrets seemed to cloud her eyes to the lingering shadows that haunted him. Raine did have her moments of clarity however, and they seemed to strike at the oddest and most painful moments. It seemed at those times like her eyes could read the innermost parts of his soul. Her comments would be quiet and to the point, not enthusiastic or cynical as was her wont.  
  
None of these touched on the Chosen, Collette. The clumsy girl who was afraid of destiny, but was willing to touch it in order to give her friends a chance. Her transformation bothered him, _mostly_ because it made him think of his own beloved. The innocence of the girl was making its own inroads through his defenses however, and he found his distaste of his mission greater these days.  
  
This was his world. And despite his feeble efforts to the contrary, these were becoming his family.  
  
Then there was her.  
  
She had appeared in the mountain pass, boldly declaring her purpose - to slay the Chosen. An awkward moment followed, with Collette's noted clumsiness saving her again. A strategically placed maintenance tunnel open and swallowed the assassin.  
  
Her sudden appearance threw his entire world into shock. That something like this would happen hadn't crossed his mind when he took the assignment to guard the girl from Mithos. What was happening? Could he have betrayed the thawing of his emotions from spending so much time with his group? Had Mithos changed his mind?  
  
Raine displayed signs of disquiet as well, and only he heard the quiet murmur, "Her clothes..." before the professor's voice dropped too low for even his excellent hearing to pick up. That brought him to a stop, and he reviewed his memory of her, striving to place where he had seen such outfits before.  
  
It came to him suddenly that standing here would be unwise, and he tuned back into the conversation between the children in time to put a stop to their worrying. 

"She'll find us again." he'd said, and to his own surprise, found himself almost looking forward to the break in the monotony of the journey. It was as if new life began to burst forth in his veins, calling him to a task outside himself. Perhaps Mithos had known that he needed a new challenge...  
  
At the end of the mountain he had been proved right, as the disheveled assassin appeared. Her bearing was proud, if a little clumsy, and though the battle was by no means a pushover, it took little effort to dispel her guardian and knock her to the ground. Bereft of her support, she vowed to keep trying before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.  
  
_'Ah, a ninja then.'  
_  
And from the looks of it she hailed from the hidden village of Mizuho.  
  
Hidden behind closed eyes and a poker face the emotions boiled through him. She seemed so unsure, yet desperate to accomplish her mission. He knew nothing would stop her in her quest, save death. _'Just like Anna.'  
_  
And even in death she continued her mission...  
  
He broke away from the painful memory as Lloyd and the Professor practically _jumped_ inside the mountain passageway.  
  
"Hey, I wonder what's inside here?" came back the youthful echo of his son's voice. Sighing at the impetuosity that seemed to forever drive the group onward, he hastened to follow them. It proved a wise measure when they encountered a massive sword wielding skeleton.  
  
The 'Thing' swung its four blades with silent precision, never hesitating, never letting up. Lloyd faltered before its advance and gave ground as the professor gasped and frantically backpedaled to gain some space to cast defensive spells.  
  
Genis gave the giant its first pause as he unleashed one of his simpler spells. _"FIREBALL!"_  
  
Collette chucked her discus weapons at it, aiming at the limbs in an attempt to disable the thing. Raine had finally gotten off a barrier spell when a sudden rush of wind passed her by.  
  
Wielding his own sword in a two handed grip, Kratos parried the massive blade as it descended towards his son. Trapping the arm momentarily, he glanced back to make sure that the boy was unharmed before beginning his own dance of death with the creature.  
  
Those watching were spellbound by the display of swordsmanship given off by the two contenders. Kratos with one blade seemingly effortlessly deflected or ducked under each attack. Getting frustrated, the skeletal figure paused in his last downswing to cast an evil spell…  
  
…Which just missed as the mercenary tucked into a shoulder roll to come up behind the creature. His attack forced it to parry with both blades, and with Kratos out of the way for a moment, the rest of the party saw fit to unleash their attacks.  
  
"Demon Fang!"  
  
"Ray Thrust!"  
  
"Air Blade!"  
  
Slight disconcerted, the sword dancer attempted to move towards the greater conglomeration of his opponents only to feel the biting sting of mercenary's sword in his shoulder joint, sheering away the arm and taking away one of his threats. In blind fury it swung around and managed to catch the annoying human with a wicked cross-slash. Kratos tumbled away, winded by the blow.  
  
"KRATOS!"  
  
The cacophony of voices screaming his name made him wince as he kicked himself off the floor, blade flowing smoothly to his own defense. A sudden warmth flooded his body, chasing away the mild pains that ran through his ribs. Instantly his sword flashed with renewed vigor, wind whistling as it cut around and around and around again.  
  
Against this assault the creature finally subsumed, much too quickly for Kratos' taste. Ruefully he watched as it faded away into nothingness, leaving a charm behind as a parting present to such powerful foes...

* * *

Following that encounter the party made their way across the sea to Palmacosta. Decimating a human ranch in their wake, they released the Seal of Water and continued on towards Asgard.  
  
Stopping by the Sanctuary at the end of the day gave a short-lived surprise to the party. At the altar stood the girl who had unsuccessfully attacked them. 

"...ella. Help me to save everyone please!"  
  
Though tired, Lloyd was quick to jump in, asking what she was praying for. Without turning, she made reply. "I want to save everyone."  
  
Her back stiffened when Collette's voice reached her. "Well I promise to do my best to regenerate the world and save everyone."  
  
"It's you!" Her stance was defensive as she turned, as though she expected them to rush at her in a body.  
  
Clasping her hands in front of her, the Chosen spoke to her enemy. "I think we can work things out between us without having to fight. You were praying, and I pray too, so I think we can understand each other."  
  
_That_ flustered the assassin. "But I…" Suddenly she broke off looking disgusted with herself. "You've made me lose my focus, but I won't give up! You better look out!"  
  
With a puff of smoke, she vanished.  
  
In Asgard they encountered a beast that was terrorizing the city and pounded it into a fine dust that scattered about on the very winds that the creature was using to terrify the citizenry. As the others rested or studied, a quick side trip to Luin on his own netted Kratos his next glimpse of the assassin.  
  
He had just entered the town square and was standing at the end of the bridge when a whole gaggle of children rushed over to the fountain. "Sheena! Play with us?" they begged.  
  
"Alright!" Her voice floated down from over their heads, almost musical in its tones as she hid her face in her hands and proceeded to count slowly.  
  
As if by magic, the assembled crowd of laughing youngsters vanished, seeking some hideaway known only to them. When the girl finished counting, she looked up into the impassive face of the mercenary.  
  
_"You!"_  
  
Shock was evident on her features as she flinched away on reflex. His hearing picked up on the increased pace of her breathing, despite her best attempts to calm herself.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The unwavering, almost friendly tone of his voice allowed her to regain her bearings, and even become angry. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she regarded the tall mercenary with an irritated stare.  
  
"What are _you_ doing here? Are you just trying to follow me around?"  
  
Not waiting for a reply, she rushed off into the city and disappeared between the buildings. Kratos blinked and stared in that direction for a little while. _'That was different.'_  
  
Unruffled by the event, he entered the blacksmith shop and picked out a better weapon for Lloyd, as well as heavier chainmail for himself. Leather was fine for most of the normal monsters that would be encountered while traversing Sylverant, but the last encounter with the sword dancer had put some serious strain on his armor. There were places where you could see the light through it, and it wasn't at the joints…  
  
Coming to the present, Kratos peered closely at the young woman now laying on the ground. Even as Raine protested the party's decision, the girl lifted her head and shot out a sarcastic quip. "Aren't _you_ the cynical one?"  
  
The healer shook her head slowly as she knelt next to her. "I really don't care what you call me."  
  
Light shone forth at the end of her staff as the elf called upon her healing powers. Finishing with the spell she stood upright, a wary look upon her face. Astonishment filled the ninja's face as she stood slowly to her feet.  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
As Lloyd and Collette launched into their latest spiel about goodness and love, Kratos let his thoughts turn inward. _Why indeed had he allowed them to save her?_

* * *

Author's Notes: 

This fic is in response to all those favorable reviews that I received. Thanks to everyone who put in a good word for 'Fever Dreams'. You've inspired this chapter of 'Hidden Hearts'.  
  
Yes, I SAID chapter. It was meant to be a one shot, but then it started growing. Well, it should have at least two chapters, although if it grows anymore I'll have to set it outside to get some sunshine...  
  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this as well. I put a lot of heart into it.


	2. Question the Stars

Late that night, while everyone argued around the campfire about the best person to dress up as a Desian, Kratos slipped off to gaze at the stars. It was a habit that he'd picked up in the happy days when he had a family. Something to share with his son, at least until the day that his world had been destroyed and his heart with it.  
  
Pondering the events of the day led him once again to the question that refused to be banished by merely not thinking about it. _Why_ had he saved her? In fact, why had he allowed her to continue her mission when it ran so contrary to his own?  
  
Perhaps it was the hopelessness in the face of strong opposition, yet the defiance to never concede the battle. The tiny spark of life in her face that stayed kindled even as she lay bleeding her life's blood away, allowing her the strength to stand just one more time. Maybe it was because she reminded him so much of _Anna_.  
  
The one person who had been his life. The one that he would gladly have died for, and instead had become damned for.  
  
Even as he acknowledged this thought, he was interrupted by the quiet shuffling of feet beside him. Looking down, he saw Lloyd standing there gazing up at the sky with a look of awe on his face.  
  
The mercenary stood silently, knowing that the boy would speak when he had a mind to. It was not long before Lloyd broke the silence.  
  
"You know, I don't really remember very much about my parents."  
  
The statement hung in the air between them, fuel for whatever thought that the boy was following. Kratos shifted easily on the soles of his feet as he waited for Lloyd to go on.  
  
"The one thing that I do remember though, is my dad taking me out and looking at the stars. Maybe he was trying to teach me their names or something." Lloyd paused, diligently gathering the tattered remnants of the memory to bolster him. "That's why I've always made sure to look at the stars before I go to sleep. It's my only connection to my parents."  
  
A little stunned at the revelation, the mercenary glanced over at his yet unknowing son. For not last time he wondered how things would have been had Kvar not found them on that fateful day.  
  
"I wonder what they were like. Was my mom kind and gentle? Did my dad like to play with me, or was he like all serious and stuff? Who did the cooking for us...?" Lloyd half grinned at his last statement. "I just want to know if they cared for me."  
  
The older man took his time to answer, careful to keep any incriminating emotions at bay. "I'm sure that your parents loved you very much."  
  
Ever full of energy, Lloyd grinned. "Thanks Kratos."  
  
Then he was off, leaving the brown haired man behind him to study the stars alone, looking for answers that eluded him.

* * *

The next morning saw the group standing before the gates of the human ranch. Kratos' cool, emotionless façade had been put to the test when he saw the two girls in their borrowed uniforms. Luckily, no one had noticed the slight flush that colored his features in the early morning light. Form fitting wasn't the word to describe them. Form hugging _maybe_.  
  
_'How do the Desians figure to move in that? It doesn't have freedom of movement, what with the way it constricts the body. Do they expect to dazzle their victims until they stab them with their spears?'  
_  
While Kratos pondered the mysteries of clothing design, the two false "Desians" were negotiating the party's way into the interior of the ranch.  
  
"We have captured the subject, Lloyd Irving."  
  
The gatekeepers were suitably impressed. "Even the Five Grand Cardinals tried and failed to do that."  
  
"Yes. We want to deliver him to the Cardinals ourselves, and _quickly_." Raine's voice came out hard and cold during the exchange, lacking its usual warmth. She'd started her playacting long before they came in sight of the ranch, and her icy tones had even Lloyd acting quiet and subservient. The guards waved them through into the courtyard.  
  
"Go ahead and take the prisoners inside."  
  
Both girls stepped stiffly forward, their "prisoners" trailing along behind them meekly. Kratos kept his head bowed as he had a hard time pulling off a meek expression.  
  
Ahead they encountered several guards ranging around the yard. Each time they stopped briefly to exchange information; Raine was the spokesperson for the group. Sheena stood stiffly beside her, her eyes fixed on the prisoners behind them. Standing in front of the final pair of guards, she noted that the entire party seemed overly subdued. Marveling at the transformation of the entire gung-ho attitude that had seemed to stick to most of the members in the group, she turned to enter the opening doors.  
  
_'Well, _he _wasn't cocky. Quietly arrogant perhaps, but never cocky._ Her _either.'  
_  
As the final doors closed behind them, shutting them out of sight from the Desian soldiers and leaving them in an empty room, Raine pulled off her helmet and shook out her silver tresses. Damp with sweat, her hair hung limply around her face. Calm and collected as always, only her hand betrayed her nervousness, shaking slightly as she lifted it to wipe away a miniscule bead of sweat.  
  
The ninja followed suit, removing the cumbersome piece of equipment that mostly served to hide one's facial features. "Well. We made it."  
  
The blatant relief in her voice seemed to galvanize the party into action. A huge grin crossed Lloyd's face and Genis pumped a fist in the air. Collette smiled, while Raine merely let out a sigh. "Don't forget that that was only the first part."  
  
No one had time to debate the statement. The Chosen spoke up from where she was standing. "Someone's coming."  
  
Kratos stiffened perceptibly as soon as he heard the words. Everyone else turned and followed the direction of Collette's finger as she pointed towards a particular door. For a few moments nothing happened; then as Lloyd relaxed and seemed ready to ask a question, the shuffle of footsteps sounded. The mechanical sound of the door whizzing open punctuated the meeting. Three figures rushing into the room stopped abruptly.  
  
Botta and his Renegades.  
  
The half-elf held up his hand, forestalling any comments by his followers. "This is not the time to fight; _He_ is here." Then turning to Kratos, he addressed the warrior almost respectfully. "We do not wish to fight you now."  
  
Backing away half a step, the mercenary tilted his head in understanding. "Do as you wish."  
  
Almost hesitantly the party split to the sides, and the Renegades rushed through the middle. As everyone else stood gazing in the direction that their erstwhile enemies had taken, a keen ear caught the sound of chanting from a nearby doorway. Galvanized into action, Kratos dove for the door, shouting as he did so.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
There was just enough time for Lloyd to turn and gaze in horror at the barrage of fire that hurled towards Collette.  
  
Even as he opened his mouth to scream, he noted the bluish tint of a magical shield flare against the onslaught. His heart leapt into his throat; Could it hold? _Would_ it hold?  
  
As the fire disappeared into smoke, the form of Kratos appeared in between Collette and the sorcerers. For a few seconds Lloyd held his breath, then burst out in characteristic mother hen mode. "Kratos, Collette! Are you okay?"  
  
Slowly the mercenary straightened up as Collette's voice reassured the group of her wellbeing. "Humph."  
  
The second door opened again, and yet another Desian stepped out. Regally decked out in formal attire, his whole posture screamed 'I am important, thou shalt do as I say' to anyone who took a moment to observe.  
  
"Well what have we here?" The amusement in his tone was only superficial. Cold eyes dissected the group as he continued. "I come in expecting to encounter Botta and his Renegades and instead I find vermin rooting around. Who do you think you are to enter my facility without my permission?"  
  
"Geez Lloyd, isn't this usually the other way around? What happened to brash and bold, 'I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?'" Genis' voice popped up out of the background.  
  
"Cause I'm tired and I really don't care who he is."  
  
The half elf looked suitably amused at the reply. "What a boorish lot."  
  
"He is Kvar, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals." Kratos' voice pierced through the mental fog that seemed to have kept the group inactive. Sheena glanced sharply at the mercenary as Kvar laughed aloud.  
  
"Ho! Someone here at least knows of me. Not that it matters of course."  
  
Seeing the conversation deteriorating, Genis showed his extreme brilliance – or at least his masterful grasp of minor spells!  
  
"Fireball!"  
  
The sorcerers scattered for cover as the magic sailed into their midst. As an attack, it failed miserably, but it worked as the elf had intended. "Hurry!"  
  
They tore through the facility, pursued by the Cardinal and his soldiers, more of whom joined in as the chase progressed. It was halted when the party came in sight of the processing of humans into Exspheres. Stunned, they only realized their predicament as Kvar walked around the corner.

* * *

Sheena stood back and listened as the Cardinal confronted Lloyd about his mother and his Exsphere. Lloyd's emotional response was to be expected, and had she not been looking, she would have missed the look of intense pain that passed over Kratos' face.  
  
_"Do not speak ill of the dead!"  
_  
The quiet vehemence of his voice touched her soul. He had lost someone dear to him, perhaps a mother or lover?  
  
Kvar grew impatient and waved forward his men. They in advanced slowly, wary of probable resistance. In that moment the wavering ninja made up her mind and cast her lot irretrievably with her companions.  
  
"I'll take care of this!"  
  
Boldly she stepped forward and called forth her guardian card. "Sorry grandpa, this is the last one…" Her silent cry before vanishing in a cloud of smoke was picked up on by only two.

* * *

Kvar stood back and gazed impassively at the place where the Chosen's group had stood mere moments before. Beside him, one of his lieutenants spoke up. "Sir, they are now far away. Shall we go after them?"  
  
Frowning, the Cardinal looked over at the soldier. "No, we'll leave them alone for now. We can always find them again by looking for the Chosen's mana. What is more important now is to find the Renegades and retrieve the stolen Exspheres."

* * *

Author's Notes:  
  
I know that the 'romance' portion is not moving very fast. Bear with me here - this is my first serious attempt at the subject. It will happen, though who it will end up with not even _I_ know. I think I know, but it moved on me... 

As for the really fast update? Fluke. I had chapter 2 a quarter of the way written when I posted chapter 1. Probably won't happen again as I have other stories to update too...

duck-tube-avenger - thanks for reading, even if you don't like the pairing.  
  
KK - Yes, it was supposed to, but I'm afraid a little bit of a triangle will develop, I can't just seem to leave Raine stranded.  
  
FireEdge - LOL! Sorry, first time at this. Was originally intended as K x Sheena, but took wings on its own. Not a great romance writer, so it'll probably come in slowly. Next chapter maybe.


	3. Heart's Darkness

In the shambles of Luin once again, they watched the evening fade from dusk to darkness. Overhead the stars appeared, dimly twinkling as if to say _"Keep hope!"._ Scattered throughout the ruined buildings were the lights of campfires, all that remained of the inhabitants.  
  
Genis fussed over the preparations for supper, mumbling about missing ingredients. Quick fingers turned the roasting chicken on the spit, while the few seasonings that he did possess waited for the opportune time to be applied to the bird. Behind him sat the Professor, a tattered book open on her lap. Her hands remained busily occupied toying with a magic lens, while her eyes stared somewhere a long way off, her mind wandering far away.  
  
Lloyd sat a little ways off, a discouraged slump to his shoulders. Beside him Collette sat sympathetically whispering to him. Something she said must have helped, for his posture straightened and he looked around with a half smile on his face.  
  
That's when he noticed the elderly man shambling over to the group. Leaning heavily on his staff, he studied the boy for a moment.  
  
"Is Sheena here? No? Ah, well tell her that I'm grateful for saving me. What's that boy? You want to know about the ranch, how to get in? Well I'm sure I don't know anything useful, but the folks up at Hima might. One of the poor unfortunates escaped and headed out for there. He might know how to go about it."  
  
The old man stared at the fire for another few minutes before turning around and bidding farewell to the young couple. His odd shuffling gait vanished in the thickening gloom. Much more cheerful at the news, Lloyd gazed over at the Professor. "Hey! Now we know something!"  
  
Raine nodded from her place by the fire while Genis merely sighed. "Yeah Lloyd, of _course_ we do." His tone was sarcastic, though it was wasted on the human boy.  
  
Raine wrote something in her book before answering. "Yes, it appears so. I think that we should head for Hima then, and find out what we can. Perhaps..." Her voice trailed off as she went into thinking mode again.

* * *

Away from the rest of the party, Kratos sifted through debris that marked the place where a house had once stood. With a broken board he listlessly stirred the ashes, looking for nothing in particular and seeing nothing in the present. His thoughts were of the past, of Luin as it had looked that day sixteen years previous...  
  
_--Flashback--  
  
Luin, City of Hope  
  
So the sign proclaimed it, and to the young couple moving across the bridge, so it seemed to be. The baby in the young woman's arms wailed loudly as they neared the shore, proclaiming his impatience with whatever the situation that kept him from his supper. A pacifier quieted him down and he sucked noisily while his parents smiled down on him. "He's beautiful Anna, just like you."  
  
The woman blushed and hid behind her flowing hair as she listened to the compliment from her husband. "Stop teasing me Kratos."  
  
He grinned. "I never say things that I don't mean."  
  
She laughed then, quietly. The gloves that hid her hands shifted as she moved the baby around to a more comfortable position. "I know. I can't wait for Lloyd to meet his grandparents."  
  
"They'll love him, just like they love you." The heartfelt simplicity of the statement touched the woman and she threw herself into his arms. Quiet tears streamed down her cheeks as she hid herself in her husband's embrace. "Oh Kratos... Will they ever let us live in peace?"  
  
He shook his head as his arms surrounded her. "I do not know."  
  
--End Flashback--  
_  
That had been the last time that Anna had seen Luin, the last in fact that she had seen her parents. They disappeared soon after and although he tried to covertly gain information, it remained out of his reach. Leaving Cruxis for her was not an action that he regretted, but it did have its disadvantages when one was trying to keep a low profile. Mithos and Yuan would have reeled him in hurriedly had they ever discovered where he was and what he was doing.  
  
Even to this day he concealed it from them.  
  
_'When Anna had died...'  
_  
Grief overcame him then, grief for the love that had died and grief for the son that yet lived.  
  
_'Lloyd, don't die on me.'_  
  
A single tear fell to the ashes, the only extent that he could allow the cleansing flow. This burden would be his forever; the guilt of a murderer and traitor.  
  
The kneeling angel gazed at his glove covered hands. The leather contained the dark streaks of the ashes that he'd searched through.  
  
_'Perhaps this is what my soul looks like. To have failed so many.'_  
  
_'Perhaps I am not worthy of anyone's love...'_

* * *

Hidden in the darkness she watched him. Saw him shifting through the debris that was strewn throughout the city. Noticed him stop, kneel down in that one particular spot and stare at the stars. No one was likely to see her in the darkness, too few remained and of the survivors, most spent their evenings staring morosely into their fires.  
  
Sheena gathered her wits around her and glided nearer, curiousity driving her to see what the mercenary was staring at. What was so important in the carnage that he would be driven to this very spot? Her footfalls were silent, her breathing lax as she crept ever nearer.  
  
She was nearly close enough to peek around him, just another few steps...  
  
The ninja stiffened suddenly, the blade of a sword at her throat. Her mouth felt dry and her heart was pounding. "Kr-Kratos."  
  
Slowly he withdrew the blade, berating himself internally for being caught in such a situation again. The tremor in her voice as she said his name betrayed her fear of him. It wasn't what he desired.  
  
"Don't walk behind me." The tone was nearly emotionless, the advice the same that he had dispensed to his son several days earlier. He looked at her in the small amount of moonlight that was available and found himself flushing. He had really scared her. Having cut himself off so totally from his senses as to be oblivious to her sneaking up behind him...  
  
Well, he was back in contact with them, and they were speaking volumes.  
  
Her heart was racing with all the adrenaline pumping through her bloodstream. Sweat glands were working overtime, and breathing had picked up. He saw her raise her hand to lightly brush against her throat. It was trembling.  
  
"Sheena."  
  
She started.  
  
All right, so he'd done more than just scare her. This bordered on _terrified_.  
  
Pausing in his assessment of the situation, Kratos replaced his sword in its sheath and crossed his arms. Bowing his head allowed his bangs to fall over his face, concealing his features. "Am I such a hideous monster that you would fear me? It was my error for not being more alert to my surroundings."  
  
Gulping, the girl from Mizuho shook her head. "N-no! Its just that I wanted... I wanted to ask you..."  
  
Turning his back to her, he waited. "Yes?"  
  
"I've seen you fight." Her voice wavered once, the tremor still plain in her tone. "I know that you would have had no problems detecting me. So I'm wondering _why_. Why did you leave me? Why did you save me?"  
  
He could have laughed bitterly at that. What game had the fates played, that she should ask him the question that tortured his waking hours. For a second time, even. His hand reached up and covered his eyes, unmindfull of the dirt that would mar his face when he took the hand away. "I do not know. Perhaps... perhaps it is because you remind me of her. She... never gave up."

* * *

She stood trembling, fearing the end of her life and mission, confusing though it was. And then he put away the sword again. He turned away and his voice came to her from the darkness. He wondered why she was afraid of him, assured her that it was not her fault. And for some reason she found a miniscule amount of comfort in that.  
  
And even more it brought forth the curiousity that had been stirring since their first meeting on the top of the mountain path.  
  
So she asked him the question that he hadn't answered for her before. "Why did you save me?"  
  
His reply didn't shock her as much as the raw pain in his voice did. Kratos was the stone faced mercenary, the man without emotion. Very little passed his eyes, and of the little that did, most remained concealed behind the long bangs that hid his face. But here in the darkness the pain that remained inside of him came out in the words that he spoke. _"...you remind me of her."  
  
_Sheena gathered up her courage once more. "Kratos?"  
  
He didn't answer immediately. "Yes."  
  
"She died didn't she."  
  
He remained silent, not answering the statement. And in its own way, the silence answered the question, speaking the depth of the pain carried and how long it had been borne.  
  
She sighed as he walked away, losing his form quickly in the darkness. The last question touched very near to her own personal demon, her most painful failure. Maybe that is why she could see into him better than the others, if such a thing could ever be claimed. Sheena turned away and started back towards the rest of the party. The mercenary would take care of himself, walling himself back into the cold hard exterior that armored his soul against the pain.  
  
Maybe she would do the same.  
  
_'If only it were that easy...'_

* * *

Raine looked up as the ninja returned, eyeing the girl warily. Of all the members of the party, only she had advised caution against an alliance with the assassin. Having been over-ruled by the majority had been a slightly bitter experience, but nothing to bother her, and nothing that she hadn't expected. How many times during this journey had she declared that they were too tenderhearted?  
  
Sheena looked up and in that instant in the firelight, the healer caught the sight of an inner darkness that resonated with her own hidden secrets. Abruptly flames died down in their dance as Genis banked the fire down for the night, and the moment was lost.  
  
But not forgotten.  
  
For in that moment they had recognized a kindred spirit.

* * *

_AN: Tension. Lots of tension. Can't help myself for this chapter. Read, review. Tell me what you think. _


	4. Living Lies

The trip to Hima took up about a half a day with Kratos pushing the pace. Lloyd and Genis chatted back and forth the entire time, oblivious to the silence of the older party members.  
  
Collette rode on Noishe, easily keeping pace with Raine as she brought up the rear of the party. A muted conversation began between them, one that not even Kratos picked up on. The mercenary forged ahead, clearing out the forest with Sheena's help.  
  
Neither one spoke, but as they moved it became clear that there was no need for speech when they were in battle mode. Fighting nearly constantly for the past few days had improved the ninja's coordination greatly; she was much more confident now of her own ability to handle enemies. Watching Kratos had allowed her to begin to anticipate where he would be at a given time during a battle. Monsters were handled before the rest of the group was even aware of their presence.  
  
Lloyd was complaining as they entered the town. Sheena snickered quietly as she listened to him whine about not getting to do anything on the trip. Kratos merely glared at the boy before leading the way to Hima's main attraction - the inn.  
  
They were stopped at the foot of the stairs by a maid who rather curtly informed them that Pietro was dead. Sheena stood dumbfounded, had they really come all this way for nothing?  
  
"What about his belongings?" Raine, ever the calm and collected one, was asking.  
  
"Buried in his grave with him. Don't even think of digging them up!" Was the emphatic response from the girl. She turned away and ascended the steps. "Just go away."  
  
The closing of the door punctuated her statement, leaving the Chosen's group standing in the entryway. The old man behind the desk ignored the scene playing out in front of him in favor of his newspaper. Kratos turned on his heel and walked outside, the rest of the group following his lead by default. He didn't stop until they were standing inside of the cemetery. The wind was calm at the time, only whispering through the gravestones. Gazing at the dirt, Lloyd spoke bitterly. "Well, that's another lead crushed."  
  
"I suppose that we can't dig up his things." Raine pondered out loud as she attempted to thread her way to a logical next step. She stopped when the majority of the group stared at her. "I didn't say that we should, only that we can't!"  
  
Her defense was cut short by Sheena pointing behind her. Raine turned and noticed the spectacle that held the others speechless. A man was staggering up the slope, his actions akin to a zombie's. He didn't stop until he stood at the entrance to the graveyard.  
  
"Chosen... Must tell... Desians... Kill."  
  
Collette looked shocked. "What did you say?"  
  
_"Pietro! There you are!"_  
  
The maid from the inn was hurrying up the path, worry evident in her face and tone. No one spoke until she arrived to stand beside the sick man.  
  
"You lied to us."  
  
Sheena was unusually abrupt, her tone disapproving. The girl glared back at her. "I don't care. Leave Pietro alone, he's suffering enough already!"  
  
Raine broke into the conversation now, assaulting the woman's position. "I know that you're trying to protect Pietro, but if we don't get answers many others will suffer."  
  
"Pietro may be sick," Lloyd was talking now, his voice earnest. "But everyone else who might be able to help us is dead. We need answers, any answers. If he can give them to us, please, please let him!"  
  
That seemed to set the girl back. Her face, while doubtful was no longer openly hostile. "Alright. But I want something in return. There's a book in the Tower of Mana by Boltzman that has healing techniques. I want you to find a cure for Pietro."  
  
Lloyd looked over at the Professor to get his cue and at her slight nod, he turned back to the girl. "Sure. If we can find it, we'll cure Pietro."  
  
"Of course, infiltrating the ranch comes first. We have to insist on that." Raine's voice was firm as she spoke her condition to helping. The girl nodded. "Okay. His things are buried in that grave. He said something about a rock and a stone before he got this bad."  
  
Hurriedly she took the sick man down the path and into the inn. The building blocked them from sight and the group all turned to stare at each other.  
  
"A rock huh?" Lloyd scratched his head as he thought about it. Kratos paused in his unearthing of the grave and looked back. "I do recall seeing something peculiar when we were at the ranch."  
  
Raine shook a finger in his face. "Watch where you're digging! We don't want to mess anything up!"  
  
The mercenary's eyebrow twitched, but nonetheless he went back to digging ever so carefully. None of the items were buried very deeply, an oversight by Hima's populace. Raine picked through them with a magnifying glass, setting aside the things that she thought might be useful. Kratos silently resolved to cull through the collection later on, in order to dump unnecessary weight.  
  
Lloyd was bouncing around the area, trying to see what the Professor was looking at. "Hey! This looks kind of cool!"  
  
_"Give me that!"_ Raine snatched back the translucent orb from his grasp. A quick slap to the back of his head left him complaining about a 'violent streak'. Raine simply ignored the insult and tucked the orb into her pocket. "Honestly Lloyd, you act as though this is one big game sometimes. I think that this might be what Pietro was talking about when he referred to 'stone'."  
  
Sheena looked dubiously at the pile at the Professor's feet. "Well, it looks like it's the only thing of interest in there. Could we head into the inn before we blow off the side of the cliff? We could finish sorting inside."  
  
"Certainly." Raine bent down and retrieved the rest of the items, carting them along with her as she led the way to the inn.

* * *

It was early morning and the rest of the party lay asleep on their makeshift beds. Kratos sat awake in a corner, staring at the coals that still radiated a great deal of heat from the grand fireplace. The fireplace, he decided, was the only attractive feature of the place.  
  
He stirred restlessly, shifting his position. _'Kvar. One of the most contemptible members of the Grand Cardinals. The cause of Anna's illness. A scourge protected from revenge by the tenets that Yggdrasil himself had set forth.'_ He sighed over the last point.  
  
"Once, he was my friend. Now he remains obsessed with propagating this hoax."  
  
Martel. Kratos himself had grieved deeply upon the young half-elf's death. Her gentle spirit had been the bonding glue for the fabric of their fellowship. Even in suffering she exuded a love for all life that made all their efforts seem divine. In the suddenness of the grief, Kratos had designed the bond for Origin, as well as agreed with the stricken Mithos as to the course to take. Yuan had said nothing, only nodding his tear stained face when Mithos looked his way.  
  
So the worlds had been split and the nonsensical system of "The Chosen" was propagated to cover up reality. So many had died, and he had turned a blind eye to it all for the sake of his friendship. It was time to start looking at things how they really were, in spite of the pain that this might cause. After all, pain would forever be his...  
  
Kratos may have once been what he appeared to be; the cold hearted mercenary, only interested doing his assigned mission. But as he looked over the members of the company asleep on their respective bedrolls, it occurred to him that he would fight fiercely to protect all of them.  
  
Lloyd, the son he'd never known. The legacy of a happier time. Collette, Chosen but not dead. The girl who hurt for everyone. Genis, young spitfire. The child had too much love for 'Fireball'.  
  
Raine, healer and cynic. Kratos knew that she carried a great burden away from the sight of the children. Her eyes told him this much, though what great depths she hid still left him guessing.  
  
And Sheena, displaced assassin. Traveling alone to a hostile world in order to save her people, she'd found the task to have many more layers than the simple command. Now she was torn by conflicting duties, two worlds laying their claims at her feet. Still she bravely forged on, facing foes and inner fears with stubborn resolve.  
  
When she looked at him, Kratos felt that she could almost see the pain that lay buried within his soul. A part of him desired her to be able to see, but yet another kept erecting walls to keep others from catching a glimpse of his true self, reminding him that this was punishment for his failures. Very few doors remained open in his heart, though some were beginning to bend inward under friendly pressure.  
  
Kratos turned his gaze back to the fire, deciding to leave further soul searching for another time. Outside the inn the wind whistled among the rocks, while a pair of eyes watched the building from the darkness.  
  
_"So Kratos, what are you here for?"_

* * *

The next morning found the party up early, Lloyd himself forgoing his usual sleep schedule in order to get started. Retracing their steps to the Human Ranch didn't take long, and very few monsters seemed to be out in the morning. Sheena wondered privately if perhaps they hadn't picked up the slack for the happy-go-lucky swordsman.  
  
Kratos seemed distant this morning, acting almost tired as he stalked through the few creatures unlucky to stand in his way. Sheena noted that the mercenary hadn't spoken aside from a few words to get them started on their way. _'Did he even sleep last night?'  
_  
She studied him carefully as they went along. If things went well today, they would put an end to the Human Ranch and eliminate Kvar from the equation. _If_ things went well.  
  
This time she wouldn't have the guardians to fall back on. They resided in the village now, protecting it as was the custom. There would be no retrieving them until she could return to Tethe'alla, and that would not occur until the Chosen of Sylverant was dead. Not stating absolutely that she _had_ to kill Collette. It was still touch and go on the matter, even though Collette seemed determined to find a way to save both worlds from decline.  
  
The ninja shook her head and left that train of thought. It wasn't profitable to consider possibilities that may not happen. Instead she went back to watching the mercenary as he lead the party to the ranch, stopping them by a strangely shaped rock.  
  
"Here it is."  
  
As the rest of the party stood idly watching, Lloyd jumped forward and threw his weight against the rock. It didn't budge. "Oof!"  
  
The Professor rolled her eyes. "Lloyd, use your head for once."  
  
Pulling out the orb, she held it near to the boulder which promptly slid aside to reveal a ventilation shaft. "See?"  
  
Lloyd chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Er, yeah."  
  
"Enough."  
  
Kratos' voice cut through air, stopping any further conversation. "It's time to go."  
  
The mercenary disappeared into the shaft, leaving the rest of the company staring after him.

* * *

_AN: I really, really meant to have actual romance in this chapter, but Kratos rebelled and strictly refused to broach the subject outside of his own thoughts. He just wouldn't be written as anything other than what you see above. It was very annoying, considering that I don't want to drag this out with boring drivel. I know that the last chapter was a little bit rushed in the beginning, but that was because I decided to _not_ write the Exspheres scene._

KK - Yes, I am planning on doing the triangle. Possibly. Probably. (As in 'I hope they cooperate with me'.)

To the rest of my reviewers (you know who you all are) - Thanks. You make me feel so wanted just by leaving a note to let me know you're reading. Seriously. Of course, aside from this, I really don't have much else to proclaim here, so go read one of my other stories. Or someone else's story for that matter!


	5. Pain from the Past

Sheena stepped warily into the hidden chambers. While Kratos had strode boldly into the place and Lloyd had charged in behind him, the ninja remained alert for any hidden threats. There were none, but she refused to relax. Something had to be wrong here.  
  
Kvar was speaking to an unknown personage as they arrived. "Pronyma, I know that you are the one who stole my research on the Angelus Project."  
  
The woman on the screen raised a questioning eyebrow. _"I know of no such thing. It is no concern of mine anyways."  
_  
"When I deliver it to Lord Yggdrasil _I_ shall be made head of the Grand Cardinals and _you_ will be _begging_ me for mere recognition!" Kvar was obviously steamed at her evasion. He raised a clenched fist and shook it at her as he spoke.  
  
Pronyma's posture seemed to radiate nonchalance. Her tone of voice was merely amused when she replied. _"You speak as though such a thing will happen. It appears to me that you have things to take care of in the meantime. Farewell Kvar."_  
  
The video link died, and a seething Kvar turned to regard his intruders. "I shall deal with you and then the bitch Pronyma shall be put in her place!" Muttering under his breath, he drew his weapon. "Come on then - _to your doom!_"  
  
Lloyd gave an inarticulate cry and dashed forward, leading with both blades. Kvar easily avoided the charge and cast a spell at the itinerant swordsman, who evaded the majority of the blast. Apparently some of the training that Kratos had insisted on had rubbed off on the boy. Kvar turned to follow the rather pathetic threat and had a nasty shock as a single blade intercepted his rod.  
  
No words were spoken, but as Sheena gazed into the mercenary's face, she nearly dropped her cards in shock. Cold fury burned in the depths of his eyes, giving her a sensation of dread even though he wasn't looking at her. From the way that he struck at the Cardinal, it was clear that he was merely playing with the Desian, keeping his attention so that Lloyd could regain his wits.  
  
Then the others rushed in, the party complete again. Raine stopped abruptly, shock written over her normally calm features. It didn't stay there long as she started into the beginnings of a healing spell for Lloyd, the look changing instead to one of comprehension.  
  
Kvar noted the increase in the number of his opponents and reacted accordingly. A gesture of his hand activated several globes that floated around the perimeter of the room. Crackling with energy they began to home in on the members of the party.  
  
The summoner hastened to the side of the healer as she attempted to back out of the range of the energy discharges. Darting forward, Sheena intercepted the globe and managed to bring it to a standstill. An electric shock blasted out at her, but since she was using cards that made her resistant to lightning it didn't do much more than make her hair float momentarily.  
  
Things looked like they were going well until she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. _'Uh-oh...'  
_  
The blast of lightning was enough to overload the card's protective influence and throw her across the room. Trying to focus again after the rough landing, Sheena noted that two of the magical constructs were homing in on her position. Staggering to her feet, she saw Lloyd throwing himself at Kvar again. Collette was busy defending Genis from the onslaught of one of the energy globes, while Raine stood in deep contemplation prior to casting a spell.  
  
Kratos had just finished running through one of the constructs with his blade. He ignored the lightning dancing along the edge of his sword, choosing instead to dash across the room and place himself straight in the path of the remaining guardians. They reacted predictably, sending out electric shocks at the newest obstacle.  
  
He took them full on, though it numbed his body. Behind him Sheena coughed and managed to work herself into a defensive posture. Then it happened: the construct closest to him exploded.  
  
Waves of holy power had overtaken it as Raine raised her staff and pointed it towards the _THING_ that dared to harm her companions. _"PHOTON!"  
_  
The second construct exploded likewise as it was crushed by a pillar of earth. Genis wave his kendama in salute before returning his attentions closer to home. Sheena rolled her eyes at the cocky elf, but managed to straighten a little and return his wave.  
  
She was slightly startled when a hand grasped her shoulder and the warmth associated with healing swept over her body. The aches from the bruises that she'd sustained from her tumble faded. Her eyes widened at seeing Kratos was the one performing the magic. It wasn't something that he normally did.  
  
Come to think of it, the mercenary wasn't big on touching anyone either.  
  
Sheena wasn't the only one staring - Raine raised her eyebrows at the pair before going back to her casting. Kratos stared at the ninja for a moment before nodding and rushing off into the thick of things again.  
  
For some strange reason, Sheena felt her heart racing.  
  
Genis had finished off the last of the floating orbs while it was occupied with Collette. Now he and the Chosen were squaring off with Lloyd against the Grand Cardinal. They weren't doing too poorly either. Lloyd had finally settled down to a slow boiling rage instead of 'white-hot-flying-off-the-handle'. His sword strokes were much more measured than before.  
  
Between the three of them, they were managing to wear Kvar down. His focus was entirely on them, allowing him no time to bring spells to bear on the others. The Grand Cardinal was therefore surprised by the assault on his rear by a dark haired ninja while the mercenary that he recognized engaged him from the front.  
  
Simultaneously he was struck by a holy spell, an earth spell, and a speeding chakram. The Desian felt himself falling, unable even to cushion the impact. _'So this is how it ends? NEVER!'_ Dimly he could hear the voices about him. He struggled to his feet leaning heavily on his staff.  
  
"You'll never win against us. And you boy, you know that the real murderer was your father. Why, your mother could have been saved!" He gloated as he turned to leave the room, a sudden silence left in the presence of his declaration.  
  
A sudden puff of smoke had the ninja standing in his way, her stance ready. Wheeling back around, he found the boy suddenly in his face. "YOU BASTARD!"  
  
The sword that pierced his side produced sudden pain and then numbness. Kvar hit his knees and stared at the metal hilt that protruded from his chest. He glanced back up as another figure loomed close. The cold gaze of the mercenary fell on his face and he knew momentary fear as a second sword descended towards him. Then he pitched forward as the sword took away the last of his life. Kratos withdrew his blade and wiped it on the fallen Desian's cloak.  
  
He never spoke, but to the few who were watching his actions were plain. _'There, it's over now.'___

* * *

  
  
Lloyd was carrying a very thoughtful expression on his face as they hurriedly left the scene of the Human Ranch. An explosion a few minutes later marked the end of the Desians' reign of terror in the region. The party gathered together on the path that led towards the Tower of Mana, the exertions of the day showing on each face.  
  
Kratos dragged Lloyd off to one side while the others set about setting up camp. "Lloyd."  
  
"Yeah Kratos?"  
  
"Do you feel better now? Is your revenge finally satisfied?" The mercenary was watching the boy closely, trying to determine the reaction to his words.  
  
Lloyd nodded, his hair ruffling in the faint breeze induced by the action. "Yeah, mom can finally rest in peace."  
  
The older man hesitantly renewed his questioning, afraid of the answers he might find. "But you know that she was really killed by your father. Do you not desire to punish him for his part?"  
  
"Nuh-uh. Why would I do that? He loved my mom and it had to tear him apart to kill her. It was the Desians' fault that he had to." Lloyd seemed to be content with his conclusion, so Kratos left it at that. Somehow it seemed to calm his soul, if only slightly.  
  
Lloyd wandered off, bored again. Noishe plopped down behind the mercenary with a huff. The dog whined at the mercenary, who merely lifted an eyebrow. "I suppose it won't hurt to sit down for a few minutes..."  
  
This last was muttered under his breath, with a quick surveying glance to make sure that he was unobserved. No one seemed to be watching, which was good.  
  
Although the Professor somehow managed to teleport to his side of the camp somewhere between the time he looked around and when he actually touched the ground.  
  
She didn't say anything, merely gazed at him with a strange expression on her face. Kratos ignored her stare, though it was beginning to grate on his already frayed nerves. _'Patience... I must be calm.'  
_  
He sat with his eyes closed for a while, and when he opened them, Sheena had taken a seat close by studying him. She blushed and looked down when she noticed that he'd caught her staring. For a moment the mercenary thought that she was going to get up and walk off, but then she cleared her throat and looked back up at him.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" Her voice was toned down to keep anyone else from hearing what she said.  
  
Kratos moved to speak and wave the question off, but then sat back and actually considered it. Finally he looked up and nodded tersely. "No, I am not feeling alright. I am however, feeling somewhat better than I have been. Thank you."  
  
He bowed his head again, nearly missing the delighted smile that passed across the ninja's features in the fading light.  
  
Sheena was overjoyed when Kratos responded to her question. He rarely talked about himself, always bringing up some other subject or flatly refusing to discuss it. But this time he'd actually spoken and to her!  
  
Maybe the journey was working some kind of magic on the mercenary like it was on the other members of the group. She blushed again and moved a wee bit closer to where he sat. From across the fire, Raine smirked at her and her cheeks nearly went atomic. The elf didn't say anything though, and kindly brought over a share of the meal.  
  
"Eat up girl, I didn't make it."  
  
Sheena snickered, relieved to be able to laugh at something. The Professor sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around her knees. "So what's the big news?"  
  
The question was whispered in the darkness. Sheena responded in kind. "Uh, I got him to say more than a half sentence about himself."  
  
Over to the side, Kratos sighed. 'Is it worth the pain of gossip to open up?'  
  
Behind him Noishe huffed and whined. The mercenary shook his head. "I know, I know."

* * *

The Tower crept up on the horizon as they traveled towards it. Unlike the Tower of Salvation, this place could not be viewed until you were close up because of the mountain range that surrounded it. Lloyd bounded up the steps that led to the tower door, leaving the rest of the party shrugging their shoulders at his antics.  
  
"It's Lloyd."  
  
Moments later as they joined him in front of the tower, the swordsman turned around sheepishly. "Um, anybody got the key?"  
  
Genis shook his head. "You're hopeless Lloyd."

* * *

_  
AN: Thanks for the reviews peoples. Sorry about this chapter taking so long to get out._

_Of course, not all the blame for this falls on writer's block. I've been playing Knights of the Old Republic like a madman... and then writing short fics for that too. Christmas musicals aren't helping much either._

_Needless to say, I did try to incorporate more Sheena/Kratos interaction. The best stuff won't come until the party actually seperates from our favorite mercenary angel (Angelic Merc?). KK - Raine's part of the triangle will probably be fleshed out by conversations with Sheena. I think anyway. No guarantees, alas._

_As always, read and review. If you like Warcraft 3 fiction, read stuff written by JCAE. Awesome stuff there. Starlight x1 has some pretty good Gundam Wing fics if that's your cup of tea._

_Till next time: Trevor X1_


	6. Summoning Betrayal

It took a while to convince the party that there was no feasible entrance into the tower. Spells and lockpicks were tried in vain; the search even failing to uncover one of the unique _"Chosen hand pads"_ as Lloyd put it. Raine shook her head in despair as she peered through the keyhole. "If only we had the key." 

"But we don't right now. Perhaps someone else can tell us where to find it. If I recall correctly..." Genis paged his way through a sloppy collection of notes, homework done in haste.

"Yes! The church of Martel in Luin! The head priest said that the key was stolen by a monster that looked like Clara a week ago!" The elf was overjoyed to find the information. "This means we just have to find her again!"

"We should return to Hima. Perhaps some of the survivors will know." Kratos turned away from the tower. It seemed that there would be more travel in store for the day. First the town of Hima, to confirm the information, after that... who could say?

---

The trip back to the water seal had been quiet. Aside from a quick ruckus at Hima, where the group had recovered the key to the Tower of Mana, nothing extraordinary had occurred. Well... there was the Unicorn in the bottom of the lake, but no one seemed to think _that_ such an unusual thing.

Now they faced their first summon spirit.

_"Undine! I am Sheena. I request that thou makest a pact with me!"_

The water spirit looked down calmly at the group gathered before her. Her voice echoed the far away sound of a rippling brook as she answered. "I am one who is bound to Mithos. Only one pact is allowed at a time."

"_Now_ what am I supposed to do? They never said anything about this at the Academy!" Sheena was quite flustered by now, the spirit's reply having blown away the meager store of confidence that she held beforehand.

Kratos sighed inwardly as he asserted himself again to the fore. "What you need to do is request an annulment of the previous pact."

"Huh?" Sheena seemed confused about this point, as did everyone else who was listening.

The mercenary remained patient however, striving to explain a process about which he hadn't thought in a thousand years. "It may be that the previous pact maker has broken their vow, or perhaps they have... _passed on_. In that case, all that is required is a new vow to form the pact."

"So what happens if he's still alive and hasn't broken his vow?" The ninja's worry came out in her tone. Clearly this was not something that she had wanted to do.

"We'll see about that if it comes. Just do what you need to do."

His voice was calm and reassuring. Sheena nodded, albeit reluctantly and turned again to face the summon spirit.

"I Sheena requesteth that thou absolveth thy pact with Mithos and form a new pact with me."

"Very well." Undine seemed slightly amused, if that were possible. "Now we must test your worth as a wielder of my powers."

A long flowing sword of water appeared in the spirit's hand, and she rushed forward to the attack...

---

Hours later, they made their way back from the geyser, still soaked to the skin from their encounter with the water goddess. Sheena sat dazedly in her tub as the little flotilla floated into the makeshift harbor. _'How could I, the one who failed to make pact in my own world come here and win a summons in so little time?'_

She was unaware of Kratos' gaze as he shifted his perspective to take in the group's status. The children were fine, albeit a wee bit bored with the trip by now. Raine was pale faced and clinging to the sides of the washtub, while Sheena was just sitting and staring out at nothing. He frowned and did his best to guide the girls' craft into the safe haven.

Once safely ensconced on shore, Raine turned on the mercenary, her gaze hard. "You seem to know an awful lot about summoning." The statement was an invitation for Kratos to spill his guts, but the man refused to be intimidated. He met her eyes when he replied.

"I once had a... _friend_, who was somewhat knowledgeable on the subject." The hesitation in his voice told Raine that she wasn't going to get anything else without reading in between the lines. As she pondered the response, her gaze softened and she merely nodded, gesturing to the House of Sanctuary in a mute request. To her relief, the mercenary gave a terse nod and started up the steps. The journey could continue on the morrow.

At least they could enter the tower now.

---

It took a little while for them to ascend the Tower of Mana. The strange contraptions that had to be manipulated to open the doors required parties of three to work correctly. In short, it was a most trying time.

Of course, the many enemies dropping in from angles didn't help things any...

_'Sword fighting,'_ Lloyd decided as he hacked away at a floating sword, _'was much easier when you had a swordsman opposite you.'_ His opponent spun and flipped through the air, making him dizzy as he spun around and parried desperately.

"Whoever designed this place had no sense of taste." Lloyd glanced over at his friends to see how they wer doing.

Genis was busy trying to burn up his opponent, a giant evil spring-necked teddy bear. Lloyd gulped uneasily and returned to slashing at the sword. _'I'll never look at Mr. Teddy the same way again.'_

Raine was defending herself handily from the second bear while she waited for an opening to cast spells in. Calmly she maneuvered herself and her opponent between Lloyd and the sword, giving the boy some much-needed breathing space.

"_Focus_ Lloyd!" The Professor was in teacher mode, pointing out yet another thing to think about. "Your opponent has been darting in and out in a _pattern_; if you set yourself up right, it should be easy to take it down."

Lloyd blinked and looked closer. The Professor was right. "Yeah! I see!"

A thought hit him, and he waited until the sword dove at him again before diving around the teddy bear creature that still harried Genis. The sword split the stuffed animal at the seams, entangling itself in the process. Lloyd pounced on it a moment later, smashing the enchanted metal into little bits.

"Did you see that? _They didn't stand a chance!_" The boy crowed with delight at his success. He adopted a cool pose, swinging his swords around and stopping with them out to either side of him.

"Fancy that." Genis was grumbling again as he toasted the last foe with Eruption. The bear fell into burning clumps, never to rise again.

Raine merely grinned and led the trio further into the tower, stopping at yet another of the strange machines. A picture of Kratos and his group came up on the screen…

_"Cool! Hey Kratos!"_

An almost life-sized image of the mercenary plastered a hand over his eyes. "Lloyd, this is not a game."

"I know." The boy was too cheerful as he danced around the machinery. "I just wanted to say that."

Raine interposed herself between the Lloyd and the man. "You should be able to come up now. We've nearly reached the top."

The Kratos image nodded, his head turning to view something out of reach of the camera. When he turned back, his composure was tightly controlled once again. "Yes, the path is open now. We'll be there in a few moments."

The image disappeared, and true to his word, the mercenary and his party arrived quickly. As the rest of the members disappeared through the portal to the last seal, Kratos dropped back to watch them.

_'If only I didn't have to do this. If I were really who I claim to be – Kratos the mercenary. If only they didn't have to hate me to survive…'_

Wordlessly he entered the portal, arriving just in time to witness the unleashing of the final seal before the tower of salvation. _This_ time he had to work to keep his disgust from showing.

---

The end of the week found the party ensconced yet again in the Hima Inn. This time they were charting their course towards the goal - the Tower of Salvation. Most were asleep as they lay scattered about the inn's common room, the day's travel and subsequent adventures having worn them out.

Only Lloyd was still awake when Kratos got up from his corner and slipped outside. Curiosity gripped the boy and he followed carefully. Outdoors the wind whipped around in a frenzy, keeping him from hearing what the mercenary was saying to Noishe. Lloyd stayed on the porch, remembering another time when he'd come outside only to be greeted by the leading edge of a blade. Only Kratos' skill had saved him then.

Now as he stood by the wall and shivered in the night air, another form materialized behind his friend. For a moment Lloyd blinked, so mesmerized was he by the scene of the Mercenary and the Dog, that he nearly missed seeing the new addition. The buildup of magical energy was a warning bell however, and the boy leapt away from his perch, shouting as he did so.

_"Kratos! Look out!"_

The mercenary turned sharply, his sword leading the way and felling his attacker, who cursed before vanishing. "Damn you Kratos!"

Replacing his sword in its sheath, Kratos looked over at his son. Lloyd would never know how much he meant to him, even with all his bumbling ways and inverted logic.

"Thank you." It was the only acknowledgement he could give, but somehow the mercenary knew that Lloyd would understand. Indeed, the boy's face lit up and he grinned like an idiot.

"Are you okay Kratos? He didn't get you did he?"

"No he didn't, thanks to you." Kratos gave Noishe one last glance before he turned and walked towards the inn. "Come on Lloyd, we'll need to get some rest before tomorrow dawns."

He didn't notice Lloyd picking up a ring out of the dirt before tagging along behind him.

---

It was morning before anyone moved again in the inn. Despite the late night, both Kratos and Lloyd were up before time. The boy went to eat while the mercenary merely went to stand on the summit to wait for the promised dragons.

He was soon joined by someone who stood behind him and to one side. For a few moments they stood there apart, the wind singing its never-ending song around them. Finally the figure moved to stand beside him, revealing the dark haired ninja.

_"Sheena."_

The girl started at hearing her name. Curiously she turned her gaze towards the mercenary.

"Be careful today. Whatever you decide, do not die."

_'Now why had he said that?'_

Kratos looked down on the green forests that spread out from the base of the mountains. If he turned his gaze upwards he would see the cruel fate that lay ahead of him - the Tower of Salvation. Better to call it damnation, for that was exactly what his companions would see when they entered it.

A tower of betrayal - _his_ betrayal.

Turning, he eyed the ninja. She still stood with her face towards the tower, awe playing over her features. He wished that it wouldn't have to be replace with the more negative emotions that were sure to come in the following hours.

"We... worked well together."

The praise brought a smile to her lips, and it broke his heart just a little bit more to think of how she would hate him in just a little while.

---

_"Traitor!"_

He winced visibly as the shout reached him up on the platform. He had to lower his gaze to keep them from seeing the pain that was there. It was an effort just to keep his voice cool and calm. "Is this not what you desired?"

They'd charged in then, desperate to take back what they'd once given willingly. Kratos fought without much hope - even as strong as they were they would not be able to face him, let alone Yggdrasil.

Finally they lay silent upon the floor. He raised his sword over his son, praying to any god that would hear him to spare him the agony of this farce. They seemed not only to be deaf to his prayers, but also to take cruel delight in his suffering - Yggdrasil appeared in his manifold glory.

"Ha, still can't bring yourself to defeat them Kratos?"

He charged up a magic bolt and cast it at Lloyd as he struggled to his feet. Kratos turned away, unable to watch the devastation that was about to commence. Even were he to join in their defense, they would die; there was no way that he could shield them all.

Then it happened.

Soldiers were around him, rushing at Yggdrasil. _'Renegades!'_

Blasts of light destroyed them, but it gave time for others in their company to achieve their main directive - the retrieval of the Chosen and her companions.

Yggdrasil cursed as they teleported away. "Come Kratos."

He disappeared in a ball of light, leaving the lone Seraphim behind in the broken tower.

"Heh, saved by the Renegades." Kratos' heart was a little bit lighter. Perhaps there was hope for them now. At least they were alive. He raised his wings and disappeared in a flash of feathers and blue light.

---

_AN: So, what do you think? I really hope that this wasn't too disjointed – I put it together and then took it apart and put it together differently. I did edit it to try and make sure that it was readable, but I'm not totally sure that it isn't like this sentence, which seems to run on and on and on and never really get anywhere…_

_Granted, my whole thought process has been a bit frazzled today. One of my siblings had a slight accident, and I had to go change a flat tire and drive the car home… At least nobody was hurt – (un)wonderful one car accidents…_

_Anywho, Read and REVIEW peoples! Looking forward to hearing what you have to say._

_Trev_


	7. Intruding Interlude

_Recap: After being betrayed by Kratos at the Tower of Salvation, the party was 'rescued' by the Renegades. Yggdrasil threw a fit and left, while Kratos lingered a moment longer to conceal his gratitude to the rebels from his master... _

_The story continues in Tethe'alla._

---

It was dark outside. The wind blew in soft whispers around the inn, a gentle lullaby of all the night sounds to those who cared to listen. Not all was still and quiet inside, however. In one of the rooms, a young woman sat on the edge of her bed. Her fist were clenched and tears streamed down her cheeks as she voice her hatred.

"I _hate _him! He's a _traitor_!"

_'I hate him...! He's a traitor...!'_

_'I hate..... He is a traitor.'_

She paused in mid-thought. Her lip began to tremble.

_'I **don't** hate him, even if he **is** a traitor.'_

"Why Kratos? Why did you do it?"

The summoner put her face in her hands and wept. Behind her, Undine and Corrine appeared, the smaller summon spirit creeping up and brushing his head against Sheena's side.

"Hey Sheena! It _will_ be alright!"

The girl straightened up a little, her tears sparkling in the moonlight that came through the open window. "No Corrine, it won't be. Never ever again."

Undine spoke up then, her voice soothing and calming the young ninja. "Young one, he speaks the truth. The Silent One holds much in his heart; great pain, and yet some small joy and hope. While you may not understand it now, he suffers so that you may live."

The water goddess turned her head to gaze out at the night sky. Her line of sight passed beyond the illusions that hung there to the place that lay cloaked beyond. _'Kratos, remember love.'_

With that thought in mind, the two summons disappeared, leaving Sheena to her thoughts...

---

Inside a different room, another figure paced back and forth in agitation. Raine Sage had too many mysteries confronting her now. Collette's Angel transformation, Lloyd's Exsphere, the new world of Tethe'alla with all its differences and simularities to Sylverant, and...

Her pacing came to a halt.

_...And Kratos' betrayal._

For a long time she had been cursing herself for not seeing it sooner. The Professor, the one to see the cold hard truth everywhere was just as blind as the others when it came to the mercenary. Her perception had failed her when she needed it the most to protect the few people that she actually cared for.

But life had taught her many lessons, and she used one now; there had to be some logical answer, some clue. So she had been pacing and thinking while Collette sat in a chair in the corner of the room. The Chosen was still, and that worried the Professor, though if she really focused on the thought, she was grateful that the girl wasn't out running around somewhere. There would be no way to keep her contained.

"Enough!" Raine shook herself sharply and turned once more to the problem that she _must_ solve. How had the mercenary eluded her senses?

The elf played back every piece of memory that she could recall, both of his words and behavior. Somewhere in there was the reason...

It hit her then, and the pieces started to fall into place.

_-The friendliness to Noishe..._

_-The standing nights on guard..._

_-His protectiveness of each member of the party..._

_-The way that he studied the night sky when he thought no one could see..._

_-His constant harping on being prepared..._

_-The reluctance to go to the Tower..._

_-The pain on his face as Sheena called him a traitor._

_'Did he not truly wish to betray us?'_

_He didn't kill you, did he?_

The question struck her out of the blue, and in the half light of the moon, Raine sat down on her bed to ponder.

---

The rest of the party lay resting in their own place, dreams doing for them what waking hours could not. Both boys were resting, though Lloyd was mumbling in his sleep.

Genis was snoring...

---

Far away in Meltokio, a figure touched down lightly on the ground. It had been a matter of the upmost ease to avoid the city patrols and land in the garden. Alone, it suited his purpose quite well.

He'd landed near the center, and now he heard a rippling in the fountain behind him. Kratos hung his head; he knew without a doubt who had come to speak with him. "What do you want, Undine?"

The water spirit shook her head sadly. Yet her tone remained gentle as she inquired, "Why did you leave them, friend?"

"You must know why." The angel's voice was a mere whisper, but the pain that it showed spoke volumes to his only listener. "But I will tell you."

He turned to face her, seating himself on one of the little stone benches that stood by the fountain. "Perhaps you did not know that I was married some years ago to a wonderful woman - Anna. We had a child - Lloyd. But my past could not let go of me and I lost both of them to one of Yggdrasil's hounds."

"Until a few weeks back, I was not aware that my son had survived."

Undine waited patiently for Kratos to continue. Her form blended well with the flowing waters of the fountain, rendering her almost invisible to the angel.

"That being so, I have decided to spare them the pain of my company _and _my luck. None of them will die for having known me. Even though this course leads to my own death."

"I will destroy the source of his power and lend that strength to one who needs it. It's the only way to ensure that they _all_ remain safe and alive." Kratos raised his head and looked directly at his visitor. "It is the only way."

"I see." Undine sighed, the sound almost indecipherable from the surrounding flow of water. She shook her head sadly as she turned to leave, her form phasing out to the realm that only the spirits could access. "Do not forget, _friend of my heart_, that not everyone who _loved _you died."

She vanished in a light mist, leaving a confused angel behind her to ponder what she had implied.

---

_"No. He was preparing us to face Yggdrasil."_

---

---

_AN: In keeping with some brainstorming that I've been doing recently for Hidden Hearts, I have decided to make this chapter an interlude of sorts. A kind of a break in the storyline, a way to delineate the end of one section and the beginning of another. Kind of like having two discs for Tales of Symphonia. While I'm not saying that this is the 'second disc' (The first disc doesn't immediately end when they cross over to Tethe'alla), it kind-of-sort-of is. At least for the story. As my drama director would put it: "Kind of like an epilogue, only different."_

_Now for some of my reviewers..._

_**Digidynasty** - Yes, I know. It would have been so spectacular and dramatic - if I would have remembered it. The cold hard truth of the matter is that I forgot what all the lines were in scene, so I only put in what I remembered. Hence why "Burn in the depths of hell!" was not among the quotes that were placed. Sorry._

_**Kitten Kisses** - Short chapters they are. Warms my heart to find you like them. Ahem. I know that you think that they are too short (When are they ever long enough?), but I've been trying to keep them approximately the same length so that you can be sure that you won't get a long chapter one update and a really short one the next. _

_**Dominus** - Yep, that's fanfiction for you! _

_**angel white** - Thanks for reading!_

_**Karana Belle** - I had fun writing that line. It seemed like something Lloyd might think. The Evil Teddy was a ridiculous opponent._

_**dragoonknight1** - Thanks for reading. I'm glad that you're enjoying this tale._

_-Whew!-_

_Now I'm caught up, I think!? See ya all later!_

_Trev_


	8. Another World: Tethe'alla

_"In days past it was necessary for us to harden our hearts to the atrocities of war; for death is a necessary end to life. However, to ensure that we could have the time to end the war, we transformed ourselves into angels. What consequences this has had on our own dispositions I dare not attempt to fathom..."_

_"Needless to say, that time of grief and horror is long past; though for some of us it has been a daily memory to carry them to lengths before unheard of. Now it is we who do what is unthinkable to thinking beings."_

_"I have left them now. There is nothing more to be gained by following this path of madness. "_

_---_

_"I sit now in a lonely cell, shunned by my former friends. My days of freely traveling the world are over. Not that I will ever care again. They are gone. Torn from me by death, death from my failures. I watched her face as she lay dieing. I cannot speak any longer of this."_

_"It hurts too much."_

_"I am afraid that I will never be free of this pain. Again, I am afraid that someday it will leave me. Shall I ever be lighthearted again?"_

_"I deserve this - and so much more."_

_Excerpts from a Journal_

---

It was a long journey home for the solitary summoner. A road that she feared to tread and yet, she feared _not _to tread it. She had failed in her mission to assassinate the Chosen of Sylverant, a choice that might cost her village dear. Her only consolation as she made her way steadily northward was the fact that she had stopped the ceremony from being completed.

Sheena shook her head to erase such thoughts from memory. Thinking along those lines brought back the pain of the recent betrayal by a man that she had begun to admire. He'd turned out to be an angel of Cruxis, an enemy in their camp.

Despite that fact, she found herself unable to hate him.

"Sheena."

Her feet slowed, finally coming to a stop. _'Damn him! Why did he have to go and make me like him!'_

"Sheena!"

The young woman blinked and looked up, her name having finally registered. "Orochi."

The ninja shook his head and merely gestured to the pathway. "The vice-chief is waiting for you."

Sheena sighed. _'This is it then.'_

"Thank you Orochi. I will see him directly."

She missed the glance that he sent her way as she straightened her back and walked quickly towards the central hut.

---

The casual gaze would have missed him. The angel stood there as if he had been created along with the trees and the rocks. Marking the place in his mind, he determined to visit it when he had time. Now however, he had other things that required his attention.

Stepping back into the cover of the forest, he raised his wings and soared off towards a hidden Elven Village. The Elder might know what he would need.

---

Sheena remained kneeling on the floor after she finished giving her report. Whether it was acceptable or not, she would bear her punishment quietly. After all, she probably deserved it for failing in her duty. The vice-chief took a breath and spoke.

"Acceptable."

Sheena's eyes went wide. "What?"

Vice-chief Tiga raised an eyebrow. "I said it was acceptable. You completed your mission to the best of your ability, even if it did not accomplish the main objective in the way that the king primarily desired. Sylverant's Chosen cannot complete the ceremony. What more can they ask of you?"

"B-but...!"

"Besides, I think you explained it very well yourself." Tiga ignored the spluttering girl in front of him. "Now, for your next assignment; I want you to return to the group from Sylverant. You are to be our liaison with them. Just keep an eye on them and make sure that they don't get into trouble. Do you understand?"

Sheena blinked and opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't. The vice-chief waited patiently while she sorted through his instructions. He grinned when she finally looked up at him. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course! We need more information, and you are best one to get it for us. They know you already, and more importantly, they trust you." He nodded his head wisely. "That says much of your character."

"So, you _will_ do this for us. Be a good observer."

Sheena almost went back to sputtering, but thought better of it and merely nodded. Rising, she disappeared out the door. Vice-chief Tiga knelt there for a while longer, considering. _'She will do well.'_

---

When she finally caught up with them again, things had gone from slightly chaotic to a freaking mess. Lloyd and Collette were locked up inside of the university's basement, along with a local girl AND Tethe'alla's Chosen. Raine and Genis were nowhere to be found.

Sheena appeared in cloud of smoke, startling the arguing crowd. "Yes, they are telling you the truth. They are friends with pretty much everyone." She looked pointedly at Kate. "_Including_ two half-elves."

The researcher sighed and walked over to the wall. "Alright. Go ahead and go, I won't stop you. All I ask is that you come back when you save your friends to prove that you are telling the truth." When Kate stepped back, a section of the wall moved into the room, revealing a secret passageway. Lloyd nodded vigorously and hurried out of the room, followed by the remaining members of his party.

Sheena hesitated at the secret door. "Thanks Kate." The researcher turned away. "Just go do what you have to do." Sheena nodded and disappeared.

The chase to the bridge was harrowing, the party delayed only by the Chosen's complaints. Luck was with them as they vaulted across the retracting sides of the bridge - Undine was there to give them the extra boost necessary to complete the maneuver. As they tumbled to a halt on the other side, Sheena sighed with relief. _'Thanks Undine.'_ A warm feeling spread inside her, the summon spirit had been glad to help.

Zelos was already on his feet and rushing forward to assault the group of Papal Knights that surrounded Raine and Genis. Lloyd followed him, his twin swords waving wildly. Between the two of them, with Collette and Presea 'helping' they freed their friends with very little delay. Raine rubbed her wrists after Lloyd untied her.

"Well, it looks like we're all back together again." Her eyes sought out Sheena, and the ninja nodded. "We'd better get out of sight and figure out how we are going to work this before any more soldiers get dispatched."

"Whatever you say, my lovely hunny!" Zelos pranced up to the Professor, grinning like a mad man. Raine ignored him, and Genis glared. Sensing perhaps that now was not the time for stupidity, Zelos moved away.

Sheena stepped forward. "We'll have to find some way to get across the water without using the bridge. It's not likely to be open until we are caught." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Maybe my friends in the Elemental Research Center will have some ideas."

Zelos popped up beside her. "Great idea, my luscious... OW!!!" Sheena glared at him as she lowered her hand. "I am not one of your hunnies." Raine shook her head and stepped in between the two. "Let's just head for Meltokio, please." They nodded.

As they came in sight of the city, Zelos stopped them. "Let me go check things out before you all go running in there half-cocked." He rushed off and they followed slowly. When they caught sight of the city gates, they noticed Zelos speaking with the guards posted there. Tethe'alla's Chosen shook his head and clapped one guard on the shoulder before turning away. He jogged back to the group, his vest blowing in the wind. "They closed the gates and won't open them. You all are in luck though; I know a way inside."

"How did you find it?" Lloyd was curious. Zelos just laughed. "Well, sometimes I use it to sneak out of the city after dark so I can visit one of my hunnies."

Genis and Lloyd looked lost, while Raine and Sheena blushed. Lloyd opened his mouth to ask what Zelos meant, but the Professor cut him off. "You'll understand when you're older." Turning to Zelos, Raine crossed her arms. "Alright Zelos, show us the way."

---

_AN: Sorry for the long wait. Hidden Hearts hit a snag, AKA - writer's block. I've sat and stared at one third of a chapter and wondered what in the world I was supposed to write. Finally, I just bulled through and wrote something. It'll probably have to be rewritten in time, but I wanted to keep going for all you faithful reviewers out there._


	9. Questions

He touched down lightly behind the Elder's house. Normally he would have entered by the front gate out of respect to the elves, but what he had in mind had to be done in secret. More people knowing of his plans would throw them into jeopardy. He sat down on the porch to wait. 

The back door to the house opened silently, an invitation to the unexpected guest. Kratos stood slowly and entered, pausing to close the door behind him.

Inside, the room was dark save for a single window that let in a pale stream of moonlight. The angel walked over to where the light illuminated a single chair. As he sat down, someone cleared their throat in the darkness. "Why have you come here, and at this hour?"

Kratos inclined his head in a sign of respect. Brown locks fell across his eyes as he straightened his pose. "I need to know how a human can wield the sword."

"Forged for him by the master of the dwarves?" A frail chuckle came from the darkness, where Kratos could just make out the Elder's form. "That I cannot tell you, for I do not know all the pertinent facts. There is someone who does, however. Go, seek out the storyteller. In that one refuge of truth, you will find your answers, though I won't promise you any hope. Hope died when Martel perished."

The angel nodded and rose from his seat. "Thank you. It was more than I expected." He hesitated, his hand on the door latch. "As for the lateness of my arrival, I had no wish to advertise this query to my friend. He would not be well pleased with it, and I have others to consider as well."

His thoughts flashed briefly to a previous stop on his journey, and for a brief instant, a longing welled up inside him. _'Perhaps...'_ It was cut off in a moment by the Elder's voice. "I understand. Go in peace."

With a brief nod, Kratos slipped outside and was soon lost to sight among the trees.

* * *

Alighting in the area around the storyteller's hut, Kratos could hear the thunder of the waterfall in the distance. This time he didn't wait for an invitation, but instead entered the dwelling immediately. Silence met his ears, his senses telling him that the domicile was empty at this time. He sat down to wait; the storyteller had strange habits, and could be anywhere on the mountain.

The constant chatter of the falls lulled him as he sat waiting. It was a dangerous position for the Seraphim to be in, but he let the calm of his present situation get to him - he fell asleep. The next thing that he noticed was the warmth of the sunlight upon his cheek, and the wrinkled face of the storyteller.

"Foolish angel." With a shake of the head, the old one motioned Kratos to the table. "Sit and eat. And while you do, enlighten me as to the reason for this visit."

Obediently, Kratos stood and walked over to the table. Sitting down, he regarded the storyteller keenly. "I have come because I wish to know how a human may wield the sword forged by Origin."

The old elf strode across the floor, stopping at the end of the table. Keen eyes regarded the angel. "First you would have to release Origin from his seal. Otherwise you will be unable to even approach the sword. Secondly, you must be able to convince the sword itself that you have met the requirements to wield it. Forged properly, there is one metal that holds the same magic as elven blood. With the proper materials, a ring may suffice."

"All the sword requires is a human with magic in their blood. That is the only thing that sets half-elves apart from you."

The storyteller turned and walked out of the hut, leaving Kratos to eat his breakfast in peace. Kratos pondered the old one's words as he ate; finally understanding what had been implied. "I see."

Standing, he removed his dishes from the table and washed them in a bucket of spring water. Drying them with a ragged towel, he placed them on the desk before returning the rest of his clean-up implements to their places. He found the storyteller waiting for him by the bridge. The elf raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Took you long enough. You've been slacking off since your last visit."

Kratos shrugged, leaning on the bridge railing. In the silence he found his thoughts returning to the party that he was trying to save. The old one watched him closely, and then laughed aloud. "For an angel with amazingly high intellect, you are quite stupid. I think you wouldn't know that you are in love until it kissed you full in the face. I've only ever seen you this absent once in your life, and it took you a full five months to work up the courage to say anything to her. You really ought to let the young lady know that you're dating her."

The angel stiffened. First Undine and now the storyteller, this was getting to be a bit much. "Must everyone arrange my personal life for me? I am not dating anyone. There is too much to be done in order to save the world."

"But you don't deny that you're attracted. Progress at last!" Kratos reddened at this last statement. Glaring at the waterfall, he shook his head savagely. "No. Don't go there. Please."

The old one shrugged. Elven eyes regarded the angel from underneath the gray hood. "Fine, I'll let you get away with it for now. Of course, since you have decided to be surely, I've said everything that I'm going to for today. You'll have to visit me again to get any more information."

The angel nodded brusquely and spread his wings. "So be it. You have my thanks." With a grim look in his eyes, he disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

Raine sighed as she watched Zelos blunder ahead, seeming half-lost in the labyrinth that he claimed to know so well. His red hair and purple vest clashed with the grey tones that made up the underground portion of Meltokio. Behind him, Lloyd and Genis kept Collette and Presea between them. The two boys didn't seem to like the Chosen, but at least tolerated him to a degree. Not so with Sheena.

The half-elf looked back and sighed again. Sheena had stayed in the rear and taken charge of the sorcerer's ring after Zelos had gone perverted again. The summoner looked like she was keeping a tight rein on her temper, but hadn't wanted to be anywhere near the Chosen after he'd experimented with being big while the girls were small. Tethe'alla's Chosen seemed to have taken her slap session to heart, deciding to get the group through the sewers and into the city. He hadn't so much as eyed the girls since.

Raine refocused her attention forward as the group neared another set of stairs. Zelos was getting giddy up front. "Yes! I knew I could get us in!"

Presea spoke up now, stopping in the middle of the walkway. "I sense...danger." At her words three thugs jumped down to block the path. All of them wore tattered rags and carried clubs. "We've been waiting for you, travelers from Sylverant."

Another piped up, clearly eager for the conflict to come. "The pope promised to lighten our sentences if we got rid of you. We've got nothing personal against you, but we need you to die!" He slapped the club against his open palm to accentuate his point. Lloyd sighed and drew his swords...

The fight was pathetic and short. The thugs were entirely lacking in combat skills. They retreated in haste, staring wide-eyed as the Chosen walked towards them confidently with his sword at his side. His grin widened, momentarily.

"Ahh!"

A blur fell from overhead and knocked the red haired man to the ground. Zelos flailed his arms impotently as he tried to rise. A foot placed squarely in his back prevented him. For the moment, the Chosen was face first in the dirt...

"Don't move. If you move, the Chosen dies. Understand?"

Nobody moved, with the exception of the aforementioned Chosen. "Whoa man! You think you can get away with doing something like this to the Chosen?" The man didn't even bother to look at Zelos. "One who plots the destruction of the world...can no longer be deemed the Chosen."

Zelos' voice floated back to the group, a note of terror and pleading evident. "Hey, Lloyd! If you abandon me here, I swear, I'll come back to haunt you!"

Lloyd shrugged and looked back at the rest of his traveling companions. "I just had a sudden, violent urge to abandon you."

Presea leapt forward, her axe cutting through the air. The man leapt back from the blow, regaining his balance with ease. He stared at the pink-haired girl, ignoring Zelos' hasty retreat. It was apparent that the appearance of the young woodcutter had startled him. "_You!_..."

He never had the chance to finish his sentence. Genis noticed who he was staring at, and immediately jumped to her defense. "Fireball!"

The man leapt back a second time, dodging the magic. Without taking his eyes off of the group, he spoke to the criminals behind him. "Retreat for now." They rushed up the stairs, the stranger the last one to leave. His eyes remained on the group for as long as they could still see him. When they disappeared, the party relaxed.

Lloyd put away his swords and pushed Zelos away from him. "Looks like it's over for now."

"Thank goodness everyone is okay!" Colette's overly cheerful pronouncement broke through the gloom that returned to the sewers. "Speak for yourself..." Zelos muttered as he brushed off his clothes. "That idiot might have killed me."

"And that would have been bad, why?" Sheena's voice was tinged with sarcasm. The summoner slipped around the group to peer up the stairs. "No wait, I really don't want to hear a listing of the _'benefits'_ that you bring to women-kind."

Turning back to where the Chosen was spluttering in denial, she eyed him with disdain. "Well? Are you going to lead us out of here, or do we have to ditch you and find our own way?"

Raine struck the walkway with her staff suddenly. The sound broke through the bickering. "Enough, both of you." The half-elf looked at Zelos firmly. "Just please get us out of here."

"Okay! Will do, my Ultra-Cool-Beauty!" Zelos fairly pranced up the stairs, leading the party further into Meltokio...

* * *

_AN: SO sorry about the long time betwixt updates! I had to go back and play through TOS to refresh my memory of some of the events...such as the sewer scene. Regal is so cool when he drops down like that - I had to do him justice. I hope I did. Granted, it's kind of hard to do with just words, but man!_

_The storyteller and Kratos scene...heh. I wanted some humor in here, and I'm not sure how good I did. shrugs I figure that Kratos has known the storyteller for quite some time. He did show up at the Elven village to ask the elder to help Lloyd's party, so I'm inferring here. The storyteller - well, I'm using a little creative license. (I'm not sure whether teller is man or woman. I think woman - they tend to be more perceptive...)_

_There will be more conflict and lack of romantic moments in the next installment. (Er, wait! You didn't just hear me say 'lack'!) Anyway, till the next chapter!_


	10. Memories of the Past

Sheena sat alone on the bow of the Elemental Cargo, contemplating the events of the past few days. Zelos had swung into his usual _'hot lady'_ routine as soon as they entered Meltokio, though to be fair, he had toned it down quite a bit. Or perhaps the smell that clung to him from his time in the sewers kept the female population upwind. He'd offered his house as a shelter while they waited for Sheena's scientific friends to manufacture a boat. The party had managed to sleep well there, despite any worry that the city guards might find them. 

All in all, Sheena felt relieved to be out on the sea. No matter what Raine thought about sailing, there was something comforting about being on the water. Perhaps it was the connection that she now shared with Undine. Right now they were docked, and the others were camping out on the shore, but she'd come back here for peace and quiet.

_Too bad that there wasn't anyone to share it with._

Granted, there wasn't anyone nearby that she really wanted to share it with. The only one who might show appreciation for it, wouldn't, because it was on the water. Zelos would only try to milk the situation for what he could get out of it. Lloyd would think it was great and blunder along with little inane comments, and Genis... the half-elf would ignore her to babble on to himself about the girl, Presea. Raine, with her multiple personalities and obsession with experimentation sometimes seemed the one in the group that she could most relate to. Maybe it had to do with the fact that both were willing to fight as hard as they could to protect the ones who were precious to them.

Of course, it _could_ have been the dark cloud that hung over both of them; the dark shadow that lurked beneath the surface of their past, waiting to spring out on them unawares. Sheena turned away from that thought quickly. She didn't know what it was that bothered Raine, but her own trauma and trial was all too familiar. She felt a cold nose press against her hand as Corrine pushed against her. He didn't speak and Sheena was glad of the silence. In a way, the summon spirit was her closest confidant, never criticising, always there to listen. A slight ripple in the water below betrayed the presence of another summon spirit, yet another who gave her strength freely and without condemnation.

_Could it be that life was there for her to live again?_

* * *

Undine watched from below the surface of the water as Sheena murmured to herself. She sighed, knowing that the summoner was feeling lonely, and knowing that although her presence might help, it was human companionship and understanding that the girl really longed for. 

That said, Undine could quite understand the choice of sitting out over the water. The sound of the ocean was quite soothing, the perfect place to relax and contemplate. Corrine peeked under the railing and winked at the water goddess. Grinning, Undine waved to the younger summon spirit before wending her way further into the depths.

It was times like these that sustained her through her long and weary imprisonment at the seal. Diving through the vast depths of the ocean, listening to the babble of countless brooks, the tiny echo of each falling drop of water in a fountain; these were the memories that gave her strength. She stilled her movements and let the currents play with her form. Yes, strength.

Memories of an angel flooded across her mind. Undine corrected herself in short order. Not one, but four angels, though only one of them stood out in her mind. Those days, the memories that remained of them, they were what had comforted her in the dark hours.

After all, what else were memories good for, if not to bring comfort and strength?

* * *

_Perhaps they serve to bring forth pain_. 

Even as he alighted at the entrance to Derris Kharlan, Kratos replayed the memory in his mind. The day that heroes lost their way.

The war was over. Both sides had met and signed the peace treaty on the Holy Ground of Kharlan. It was perfect now, with both kingdoms disbanding their armies and laying aside the magitechnology that so plagued the world. It was at the base of the tree of mana that the rift occurred.

"How could you!" His own voice, the pain of betrayal still fresh upon its tone. His sword was out and pointed at the perpetrator.

"Martel!" Mithos was screaming in horror, looking at the still form of his sister as she lay on the ground. Blood from a lethal wound flowed in copious amounts into the dirt. Yuan stood nearby, his weapon at the ready, his face a study in tightly controlled fury. "You will die."

It wasn't as if there was anything that could be done to change the scene. It was, after all, merely a memory. The assassin hadn't survived the assault, and Mithos had knelt by the dying form of his sister, gently stroking her hand. His face had been wet with tears as he looked into her eyes. Martel seemed to be trying to say something, yet the young half-elf couldn't understand it.

Yuan crouched close on her other side, whispering words of comfort and trying to heal his beloved. Kratos had stood back, knowing that it was useless. Even the vaunted Angel regeneration couldn't handle the damage that had been done to her body. Tears filled his eyes, the only time that he allowed himself to cry in front of anyone else. The last time.

Mithos jumped to his feet and started chanting under his breath, hiccups and sobs interrupting him every so often. It wasn't a lengthly procedure, but somehow it seemed to take forever before the king of the summon spirits appeared before them. "Origin! You have to help me!"

Origin had shaken his head sadly. _"She is already beyond my aid, mighty as it may seem to you. All that I can do for you is let you extend your farewells. Time will stop for you, that you may say your goodbyes in peace."_

He disappeared without another word, and the world came to a halt around them.

Mithos dropped back to his knees, staring helplessly at his hands. He was mumbling to himself, but none of the others could hear what he said. Martel seemed to be straining to give him her final message, but his ears were closed all but his own words of recrimination. Yuan beckoned Kratos closer, ignoring the younger half-elf for the moment. The young man stepped forward and knelt down beside his friend.

"Kratos... Yuan... tell him... to make... my dream come true. A world... without.. discrimination. Where people live as one!" Martel's eyes pleaded with them, even as the light seemed to die out from within them. She shifted one last time to gaze at her betrothed. "Goodbye, my love."

At that, Yuan broke down into tears.

And Martel slipped away from the world.

* * *

_'She would have been gone,'_ Kratos mused, _'except that Mithos had combined her crystal with the Mana Seed on that day.'_ He'd drained the last of the power from the tree to accomplish his task, and charged his friends with his great dream of resurrecting Martel into _her_ world of dreams. At first it had gone well, people didn't even realize when the worlds were split. The sorrow that they had endured kept the three Angels close, pointed in the same direction, if not exactly unified in purpose.

And then had come that fateful day. The day that Mithos looked at him and asked him to be the seal for Origin.

* * *

_"Kratos."_

The words were harsh, as Mithos had become after his sister's death. The brown-haired angel turned and regarded the speaker. Mithos' eyes were hidden, his face held low, and Kratos couldn't discern exactly what prompted his leader to come to him. He nodded silently,certain that it would come out eventually.

"I need you to do something very _important_ for me."

Ah yes, the important mission hook. What wouldn't he have done for his friend? He'd left his home, his country, behind. He'd abandoned everything to fight for a time of peace and equality. What was there left to do?

"They are trying to take away Origin, they say that he's too powerful to be left unsealed. So I've agreed to seal him away, like the others."

The news was unsurprising, really. For quite some time portions of the Church of Martel had been hungrily eyeing the power that Mithos possessed with the summon spirits. When he'd voluntarily sealed them away, most had dispelled with their passion to possess that power, but a few still remained. In order to solidify the organization in the worlds, Mithos would need to show a few acts of good will. "Has Origin agreed to this?"

Mithos nodded, still not looking up. "Yes, he has. There was only one stipulation; he asked that he be bound to you, instead of sealed where anyone might find his power and take it."

The former human had blinked at that, surprised by the odd request. Though perhaps it was not as strange as he first imagined it to be; after all, he had gotten on fairly well with all of the summons. Time hung between the two as Kratos considered his friend's words. It seemed so reasonable, and yet for a moment he hesitated. Something had been left unsaid.

"Very well, I will be the seal." Brown eyes caught the gleam that came to Mithos' face as he heard the fateful reply. For some reason, it filled Kratos with an uneasy feeling. Mithos looked up, his hand raised to lightly touch Kratos' shoulder.

"Thank you, my friend. I know that you will never allow Origin to be used against me."

* * *

Kratos passed swiftly through the throng of silent angels, ignoring and being ignored in turn. His eyes burned as he held back as always the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. It was not as hard now as it used to be, the years had provided at least that much comfort. That day had been the last sundering of trust, though he had not realized it at the time. Perhaps it had been for the best. He had still regarded Mithos as a friend, almost a brother. Him and Yuan both.

And now, there was only the pretenses. The illusion of a relationship, one that he clung to desperately in a vain attempt to resurrect the past. Kratos sighed quietly as he entered his spartan chambers. Perhaps it was time to lay down the old loyalties that no longer lived to make way for the people who needed to continue on in life.

Perhaps, just this once, he wouldn't fail to protect those he loved. And maybe it would return to him just a little feeling of absolution for his failures...

* * *

_AN: Sorry, sorry! Long time between updates, yah? slumps Well, lot was going on. Changed jobs, got put on for weird hours, home life... well, too much stuff, not enough time! Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter out of the way, cause Kratos is musing, and Undine is musing, and Sheena is musing. I know - where's the romance? It will come, just give it some time! And yes, I hope to have a happy ending._

_Kratos: -Raises eyebrow-_

_And yeah, he's skeptical. But what does he know? Anyway... enjoy. Read, review, and um, that's it for now._


	11. Meeting Angels

_"You!"_

Lloyd was all bluster and fluster as they entered Sybak the second time to find a familiar face headed in the opposite direction. His hands fell to his swords, ready to draw on the traitor standing in front of him.

The rest of the party shifted uneasily, most of them also adopting defensive stances. Sheena glared at the brown haired man, while Genis brandished his kendama. Raine glanced back at the others, mindful that Presea and Zelos had little idea who they were confronting. Surprisingly, Zelos was pushing forward, muttering under his breath. The Professor held out her hand, bringing Tethe'alla's Chosen to a stop. "Let us handle this."

Stepping forward, the half-elf laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Stop it Lloyd, we can't afford to start anything here."

The look on Kratos' face was grim, though there might have been a hint of gratitude underlying his stare. "I didn't come here to fight with you. You may call me a traitor, but you really ought to take a close look at your group. You have another traitor much closer than you think."

Ignoring the glares that the party threw at him, the angel moved towards the outskirts of the town. Just before he exited, he turned back to stare at the brown-haired boy. "If you really want to help Colette, I'd suggest starting at the library. Look for references to the ancient war. I do not know that it will change anything, but perhaps things will work out for you. Unlike..." His voice trailed off, coldly. Silence followed the angel's departure.

Raine glanced over at Lloyd, the boy gaping as he tried to come up with an answer to the angel's parting comments. Zelos glared and crossed his arms. "Hmph. Just like him to try and tear apart the loving bonds that we have to each other!"

Someone mumbled in the background, something sounding suspiciously like "what loving bonds?", but Raine ignored it to focus on Lloyd. His eyes sought the professor out, turning to the only person that he thought might know the truth. "Professor, do you think?"

Sighing, Raine shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know. Suppose we take a look and see."

Gratitude lit up the swordsman's face for a moment. "All right! Let's go guys!"

It was, Raine reflected later, not the most dignified way to travel. The whole party sprinted after the boy as he headed for the library.

---

The library at Sybak was quite vast, and there were already a number of scholars at work there when Lloyd finally burst through the doors. He might have burst out into a frenzy of questions, but the looming presence of Raine right behind him cooled his ardor. The half-elf calmly asked the librarian for books relating to the Kharlan war.Noticing Zelos, the blonde girl eagerly led them to where the titles were stored. Then she and the Chosen disappeared towards the front again, talking in whispers all the while.

Sheena sighed audibly with Zelos' quick departure. _"Saved by blonde-haired maidens."_ She quipped to herself, before joining the others in perusing the several volumes that dealt with the war's history. An hour passed as they read, then another. Surprisingly, Lloyd wasn't complaining about it being boring, though he did look wistfully out of the window. Sheena mentally congratulated the boy on his restraint, and then went back to reading.

Most of what was recorded was the dry history of numbers and dates, with enough narrative of the events to flesh out the legends of the time. Most of the volumes dealt with the kingdoms and their interactions and multitude of battles. Very few references pointed to the tiny group that had in the end caused the truce to come about. In fact, the only one mentioned by name by most of the authors was Mithos the Hero. "So Mithos and his companions brought about the end of the Kharlan War." Another text placed in the 'useless' pile.

The girl sighed and rested her head in her hands for a moment. It seemed to be a dead end, with yet another worthless suggestion from the angelic traitor. Yet he'd sounded regretful when he spoke...

Sheena glanced over at Raine, hoping that the professor would have found something of use, anything that might vindicate the tiny voice that shouted that _'he was trying to help'_. In fact, Raine seemed to be engrossed in the book that she was looking through, even though her stack of books was twice as tall as everyone else's.

Finally she leafed through the last few pages and set the book aside carefully. The half-elf looked up to find everyone staring at her expectantly. "Hmm?"

"Did you find anything?" Genis seemed annoyed at his sister's assumed naïveté.

"Oh, I found many things, but nothing related to Colette's illness." Raine looked pensive for a moment, bracing her chin in her hand. "Perhaps they have more that were loaned out to a scholar of history?"

"So..." Zelos' overcheerful voice cut through the silence that followed. "Did you guys find anything?"

"No." Sheena's voice was blunt. The red-headed Chosen grinned and sat down. "Ah! I see. Don't worry, the Great Zelos will think about this, and maybe I'll remember somewhere else that we can look for a cure."

"Thanks Zelos."

Lloyd was sincerely grateful when he turned to Tethe'alla's Chosen, and it grated on Sheena that he always took things in stride. Perhaps it was just the way Lloyd was made, but you would think that he would at least understand that people had ulterior motives for their offers sometimes. Okay, maybe not. This was, after all, Lloyd. The summoner sighed and stood up.

"I assume you had fun, Zelos."

His sly smile was answer enough. "Oh yes. I helped her with some real life application to some of her book-learning questions. She was a quick study."

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Now that I didn't even want to hear."

"Now, now, don't get all jealous! If you really wanted to I could..." Zelos let his sentence trail off at the glare he received.

"Shut up, Zelos."

"Alas, what torments I must endure because I am the gift of the gods!" Zelos jumped up again, blithely ignoring the raven-haired beauty behind him. "Shall we take the fair Presea home now?"

---

Kratos sighed inaudibly as he left the vicinity of Sybak. Running into Lloyd at Sybak had been a fluke encounter. He'd thought it would be easy to keep tabs on the Chosen's journey without running into the party. He'd reasoned that he could even help them along a little without encountering them, maybe smooth the path a little. Unfortunately, he'd not counted on Lloyd's dumb luck...

A light breeze played with his hair as he continued musing. He might still have a lingering sense of loyalty to Mithos, but that didn't negate his love for his son. Not to mention the fragile bonds that he'd formed with the rest of the party during the time he travelled with them. Whatever they might think about him, he really did not have a wish to see them injured in any way.

And he was getting tired of playing a good little seraphim.

The grass bent lightly under his feet as he wandered into the dark forest. Most angels prefered to float around, but Kratos found it refreshing to walk across the ground. While it might be time consuming, it also allowed him to reconnect with a picture that was bigger than himself. The world around him sang, even the darkness of the forest that he was wandering in. It was a small pleasure that he'd indulged himself in more lately. Especially after speaking with the Storyteller...

Suddenly he halted, sensing another presence behind him. It was familiar, this sensation, and Kratos spoke to the wind. "Come out Pronyma. Following me like this is ridiculous."

The female's green tresses came into view as she morphed out of the shadows. "Hello, Kratos. Lord Mithos wishes to understand why you have been skulking about lately. It has him concerned." Her disdain showed in her eyes as she glared at the only human angel.

Kratos crossed his arms and stared back impassively. He'd had the feeling that something like this would happen. Ever since he'd run off with Anna, Mithos had tried to keep him on a leash, however long that leash may have been. His voice sounded bored as he replied to the implied question. "Indeed? I would think that he would find it interesting to know then, that Colette possesses the same illness that struck his sister when she was transforming into an angel. I merely passed along the information that will allow them to find the cure."

"Was that wise, Kratos?" Pronyma shifted, her strange cloak floating around her shoulders. "After all, they wish to keep the Chosen from fulfilling her destiny as the New Martel."

"It will be useless to us if she becomes the crystal. A lifeless gem is beautiful, but has no worth in the long run. It will save time for her party to gain the cure for her, plus it will keep them from encountering any more of the spirits for the time being. If the links are broken, it may destabilize the entire world, and destroy any hope of resurrecting Martel." Kratos shrugged. "I suppose that the world is going to be destroyed anyway, but until Martel returns, Mithos does not want such a cataclysm to occur."

He turned his back on her and resumed his walk. "If you have any more questions, at least wait until I return to Cruxis to ask them. Lloyd and the others should be coming through here in another ten minutes or so. I highly doubt that either one of us would be welcome."

There was a surge of mana behind him and the angel turned to see faint black feathers falling to the ground where Pronyma had once stood. Sighing again, Kratos took wing and exited the area. Perhaps he should never have become an angel in the first place...

---

The lone figure approaching the gates was not unknown to the two Elves on guard there. In fact, he had been to the area many times before. When he passed them by, they merely stood at their posts, pretending not to notice the deep sadness in his eyes. His footsteps faded on the forest path behind them before they moved again. It was the proper routine, a tiny amount of respect that was afforded to the human.

After all, he was going to visit Origin.

---

_AN: Yes, I know. Romance, romance, romance... And yes, it is coming. The story just keeps writing itself out, and I've been advised not to force things. However, just in case you're dispairing, Sheena and Kratos are going to go introspective at least a little bit in the next chapter, Kratos with Origin, and Sheena with someone else._

_Oh yeah, Pronyma had a little time in the spotlight just because she doesn't really get much in the game. Mithos really abuses her, what with her dying devotion to him and all. He really is a monster. Ahem, well, that's why she got to appear in this chapter. (Plus the fact that it just wrote down so well. :P )_

_Anyway, see you next time! And thanks to those of you who reviewed recently, it means a lot to know that this work of fiction is read and appreciated! (And those who have reviewed this work, period!)_

_Trevor X_


	12. Feelings to the Wind

Since it had been decided by popular opinion, the destination was now the tiny hamlet of Ozette, Presea's hometown. The forest that lay upon the track however, was gloomy and depressing, with a sense of foreboding. Almost by reflex, the little group found themselves drawing together. Except for Presea, who steadfastly marched at the head of the column. The girl seemed immune to any sensation of fear. 

Zelos shuddered as yet another branch brushed his hair. "You know, they say that a murderer hid a treasure in the forest, and that he used to kill anyone that tried to find it. After a while, he died, but his ghost still comes back to dispatch any who might seek after his treasure."

Lloyd gulped and Genis looked uneasy. "R-really?"

Zelos' eyes grew wide as he gasped and pointed. "What's that!" The two younger males jumped and swung widely about as they searched for any sign of an apparition. The Chosen snickered at the reaction. "Of course not, only idiots believe stuff like that anymore."

A hand to the back of his skull stopped Zelos in the midst of his revelry. He grimaced and held his aching head. "Stop trying to scare them, Zelos. It isn't funny right now." Sheena's voice was grim.

There was a sudden halt as the group entered a clearing. The blue-haired criminal from the sewers stood there, his gaze fixed on Presea. The girl merely stood there, silent. "I must speak with you."

"You leave her alone!"

The man sighed. "I see. Would it help if I made myself your prisoner for the time being? I swear on my honor that I will do nothing that you do not wish me to. My only wish is to speak with the young woman."

"Fine. But you will only be allowed to speak to Presea when she allows it. If she never wishes it, you will remain silent." Astonished, the group stared at Raine. The half-elf regarded the man with a steady gaze until he nodded.

"It is acceptable."

Suddenly Colette piped up. "I can hear lots of footsteps coming."

Startled into action, Sheena summoned Corrine to her. "Corrine, see who is coming." The little spirit bounded off into the forest, returning rather quickly with his report.

"Sheena! It's the pope's men. There searching the forest for you!"

Her eyes hardened as she considered the few options open to them. If they were to continue on their present course, the pursuers would come upon them easily. There was only one place that the pope's men would not be able to find them...

"Come on, I'm taking you to my village."

Zelos' eyes lit up. "Oh! The secret village with cool ninja beauties! No one really knows where it is, but we're going to go there!" He stopped as Sheena turned her glare on him.

"Shut up, Chosen, or I'll leave you here for them to find."

Silently and swiftly, the group followed the summoner into the obscure paths that would lead them to safety...

* * *

_Evening, Miziho Village..._

Her gaze was fixed on the last vestiges of the sunset when the footsteps approached. When they stopped beside her, Sheena risked a glance to see who had come to interrupt her now. Earlier it had been Lloyd, telling her that she really could stand up to Volt, that he would protect her. This time it was Raine, the half-elf quietly sitting down cross-legged beside the other girl. They sat there silently, watching the fading glow as it eased into the blacker hue of night. The stars began to glimmer overhead, while the moon made an appearance just over the treetops. Finally Raine spoke.

"So... does it still bother you?"

Sheena turned to look at her. "What?"

The half-elf's face was hidden half in shadow. "That we did not find anything of use in the library."

Turning her gaze downward, Sheena shrugged helplessly. "Uh, yeah, in a way. He sounded so certain that we would find something to help us and..." She stopped suddenly as Raine chuckled.

"Ah, I see."

"See what?"

"You like him, do you not?" Raine's voice made it clear that she wasn't really asking.

"Of course not! He's our enemy!" Sheena burst out, then sighed and quieted down again. "It's just that I keep thinking, 'Kratos is the enemy', every night before I go to sleep, and yet I can't really think of him that way. He seemed sad when he had to fight us, almost as if he wanted it to be some other way. And he seems to be trying to help us every time we meet, even though he doesn't have to say anything."

"And he's cute?" Raine prompted.

Sheena looked away and sighed again. "Yeah."

"And has such a great bod?"

"Uh-huh."

"I don't suppose his awe inspiring displays of martial prowess had anything to do with it either." Raine was grinning now, Sheena could hear it in her voice. "Or the way that he seemed to accept you, even when you weren't a part of our group."

Her only reply was an exasperated groan. Sheena buried her face in her hands. Raine could have sworn that the young woman was blushing.

"Enough... I like him, okay? I can't hate him. I just can't!" The whisper was almost heartbroken, and Raine nodded to the watching moon. Gently she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Sheena."

As Sheena's face lifted to regard the half-elf, Raine noted the glittering tear trails that crossed the summoner's cheeks. Raine blinked a couple of times herself as she recalled several late nights of her own, pondering this same subject. "I do not think that he lied to us. Whatever he referred to is probably out there in a private library somewhere. We just have to keep looking until we find it."

"In fact, he may not have betrayed us after all."

Sheena blinked, caught off-guard. "Then why do you keep saying that he's our enemy?"

Raine sighed. "Because I'm trying to keep things simple for the rest of the party, and also because that's how he wants us to think of him."

"Think of it this way; he's caught between a person that he's been loyal to for almost four thousand years and friends that he's only known for a few weeks or months. Now, based on the way Kratos has stuck with Yggdrasil, I'd say that when he makes a friend, they're a friend for life. Of course, I could be wrong. This is only speculation based on a random collection of facts, after all." Raine paused for effect before continuing, "But I would say, based on every encounter that we've had, that Kratos is _not_ trying to harm us. He's trying to make us strong enough to survive the eventual termination of the Chosen's quest."

"_Termination_?"

Sheena was confused by the terminology used, and Raine hurried to explain herself. "Conclusion, eventual end, goal? The whole point of the journey? We're going to have to fight Yggdrassil eventually, and he wants us to survive it."

"Oh."

Light was dawning in Sheena's eyes as she stared at Raine. The half-elf noted the growing comprehension and held her peace. After all, it wasn't like she'd known this forever herself. She'd only spent the past weeks since the crossing of the worlds pondering the question.

"So that's why..."

Raine nodded. "Yes."

* * *

_Forest, Origin's Marker._

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here this time."

One might have expected to find the angel sitting calmly before the stone marker, staring at the weathered inscriptions that marked its surface. It was not the case, as he strode back and forth, agitation plain upon his features. Kratos had few places where he could be so plain, for there were few who held his trust these days.

In this sacred place, however, he could still vent his frustrations.

"I know that I must seem foolish, but I still wish sometimes that I could have forstalled all of this somehow. That there was something that I could have done to make everything all right for everyone. But it seems that no matter what I turn my hand to, I fail."

"I could not protect Martel and Mithos, when they most needed it. I could not protect Sylverant and Tethe'alla in their hour of need. I could not protect Anna and Lloyd when they needed me. Even Noishe has had to survive on his own, and you the spirits have had to endure this unending cycle of destruction, something that we had never expected in the beginning."

"I can't even save myself."

Footsteps finally faltered, coming to a halt in front of the marker. The angel clenched his fists by his side as he admitted his faults to the cool air of the night.

"I swore that I would not injure another woman with my affections, and yet..."

A solitary tear fell upon the stone.

"And yet..."

Fingers unclenched, seemingly in resignation of fact.

"And yet I've fallen in love again."

Kratos groaned. He'd finally had to admit it, both out loud and to himself. It was eating away at him so much that the most astute of his aquaintances had begun to pick up on it. "Feelings. Heh, I'm not supposed to feel anymore. But maybe they started coming back when I found out that Lloyd and Noishe were alive."

"That maybe I hadn't failed them quite so much as I first thought. That maybe I could have another chance." A light breeze kicked up, wafting fallen flower petals across the stone. Idly the angel picked one up, gazing at it wistfully. "Redemption. Perhaps that is what I've been searching for all this time. After all, we broke our oath to you. This isn't the world that we desired so long ago."

"Now it's nothing more than a passing nightmare."

Taking a deep breath, Kratos calmed himself, reasserting his normal demeanor. Crossing his arms, he glanced upward to where the moonlight filtered through the gaps in the canopy above him. "Even though I know this, I still cannot justify harming my friends. I cannot fight Mithos openly, and yet, I will never bring death to my son. The only way that I see to end this conflict is to release you from your seal. I know that this can only happen with my death, but if it is the price that must be paid, it is long overdue."

"Perhaps when I spend the last of my lifeblood, all debts will be forgiven. Maybe at last my hands will be clean of the stains that have haunted me for years. Maybe at last Anna will forgive me for my weakness, and Lloyd will forgive me for my failure. Perhaps even Martel will be able to rest at last."

"Forgive me this last request,and know that you have my thanks for your long patience with me. When you are released, one will come before you, seeking your power. For my sake, and yours, please heed her request and grant her the power that she seeks. She will not use it amiss as Mithos, nor disregard it, as I." The angel turned away, preparing to take his leave.

"If for nothing else, do it to help me right what we erred in so long ago. It is all that I ask of you."

"Good-bye, my friend. When next I return, it will probably be my last. My life will no longer restrain your power, and you will not be bound eternally to the one who you now despise."

Sighing, Kratos set off down the twisted woodland paths, disappearing into the forest. Behind him, the stone marker sat in silence, as it always had since the day that Origin had been sealed away.

* * *

_AN: Hm. This one kind of started to run away on me. Feelings are kind of out in the open now, though only the spirits could tell you what all was confessed. If you were looking for the 'Sheena is scared of Volt' scene, you'll just have to wait for me to do a side story or something. The focus of this chapter was the feelings that the characters harbor for others, and how they try to deal with things._

_As for Regal - do you really think that anyone in the group could have knocked him out? The only weapons that might be able to do that without too much finesse would be Genis' Kendama and Raine's Staff. Sorry, I just don't see either of them being able to brain Regal in a fight. In the case of Genis, I only see him shouting 'Fireball!' as he tries to burn the blue-haired menace to a crisp. Yes, Genis is just as obsessive as Raine is, just about different things._

_Thanks to Kitten Kisses for Reviewing 'Why do I Love You?', my Record of Lodoss Wars fic._

_Thanks to the rest of you who review this fic, and read it. The Author is always reassured when he views the hits per chapter and/or looks at the reviews._


	13. Chained Between Places

Beneath the seal, Origin stirred. Fate was changing.

* * *

While Sheena spent a few final moments saying goodbye to her grandfather, Raine attempted to keep some sort of order among the restless '_children_'. Sighing, she found herself adding Zelos to the catagory as well. The Chosen had a bad tendency to play pranks on the younger boys, necessitating a referee to seperate them. Luckily, Regal was there to take up some of their attention. The self-proclaimed criminal looked uncomfortable at all the questions that hurled his way, but still managed to keep his cool.

Raine filed that observation away for future reference.

Regal looked relieved when Sheena finally appeared. The summoner looked quite disconcerted, leading the way out from the village without speaking. North of the village, they embarked in the Elemental Cargo for the island that housed Volt's shrine. The trip itself was uneventful, which was a plus in Raine's book. No storms, no wind, no terrifying waves...

Granted, Sheena's nervousness did much to distract the Professor from the terrors of the overwater journey. The poor girl stayed silent for the entire trip, cowering by herself belowdecks. When she ignored Zelos' attempts to draw her out, Raine decided to intervene and sent the Chosen packing up to the bridge. "Go make yourself useful and watch for the island or something."

Zelos took one look at his "Super-cool Beauty" and hastened away. Raine moved cautiously over to sit beside Sheena. No words were exchanged, but Sheena looked grateful for the reprieve.

It wasn't long until they heard Lloyd calling out that the island was just ahead. Both women sighed, though for entirely different reasons. Raine was happy that they'd finally reached their destination, while Sheena dreaded facing the place again.

After all, this was the place where she had lost so much...

_"Grandfather."_

---  
Several hours later...  
---

It had been a battle of epic proportions, one that had driven them to the extreme. Volt had been extremely violent as they first attempted to obtain the contract, and most of his ire had been focused on Sheena. Corrinne had fulfilled his promise to protect her, and lost his life in the process. Right now Sheena was standing alone staring at the last thing that bound her to her friend - his bell collar.

"Why do I have to lose something every time that I come here? First it was Grandfather and the villagers, then Corrinne! Why?"

The darkness didn't answer her, and no one else was around to hear the question. As the echoes faded away, Sheena lapsed back into silence, staring out across the water. In the morning they would return to the mainland and then move to retrieve the rheairds. That would allow them to move freely throughout Tethe'alla, and with Volt at her command...

_Volt._

"Why? Why did you have to go crazy?"

As if at her command, Volt appeared. The brilliant ball of whirling electrons appeared quite humble indeed. He spoke, or Sheena assumed that's what he was doing. The fizzling and crackling sparks were indecipherable to her. How had Raine been able to translate back and forth?

Finally an idea came to her. "Undine, come forth!"

The summon spirit's graceful form materialized from the ocean in front of her. "What is it that you desire?"

Volt had fallen silent in the interim. Sheena turned to face him, gesturing helplessly. "I don't understand him when he speaks."

Undine glided forward to stand beside the stricked spirit. Volt started to spark and crackle once again, but this time to his fellow being. Undine listed silently for a time before nodding. She turned to the summoner.

"Volt wishes to offer his sincerest appologies for his actions while he was insane. To have taken away what was dearest to your heart, that is his shame. He also wishes to honor the little brother who died in your defense some night hence, if it would please you." Undine paused, seeming to consider what else might be added. "Your tolerance would be much appreciated, even if you cannot forgive him readily for his crimes."

Sheena sighed. Much as she desired to hold a grudge against the spirit, she couldn't after Raine had sat down and explained his plight to her. Her shoulders slumped and she nodded slowly. "Very well. You have my forgiveness, but I won't forget what happened here soon, if ever. This place is a place of failures, not the least of which are my own."

Sheena turned back around to face the ocean. The others would probably come looking for her if she didn't return soon. It was time to say one last farewell. Her voice was soft as she spoke. "Goodbye Corrinne. Thank you for saving me."

Behind her the two spirits took their leave.

* * *

Dawn found the party riding the Elemental Cargo back to the mainland. No one seemed to know what to say, so the trip back was strangely silent. Even Zelos seemed affected by Corrinne's passing, the Chosen stood by the rail and gazed back at the island with a gloomy expression. While Zelos brooded by himself, Colette chose to stand silently beside Sheena for the whole trip.

Genis and Regal sat beside Lloyd as he steered the ship towards the tiny dock that jutted out from the land. Aside from quiet comments on how to correct their course, and Genis telling Lloyd to slow up as he approached, there wasn't any conversation. Apparently even children could show self restraint every once in a while.

The surprisingly gentle bump of the EC against the dock brought Raine out of her huddled ball belowdecks. As the Professor fairly flew back to terra firma, she took note of the above facts. "Quite impressive Lloyd."

The boy beamed at her. "Yeah! I told you I could do it, Genis!"

His friend grumbled back at him, and the two boys got into an arguement over how well Lloyd had done. Raine simply shook her head and let the voices fade into the background. "I meant his self-control on the way back, _not_ his skill at manuevering the EC..." She muttered.

"Even without logic, he does have to be right sometimes." Raine jumped as Regal spoke up from behind her. "And you must admit that his heart is full of good intentions."

The Professor turned and faced the criminal with a raised eyebrow. "Since we're on the subject, why is it that there are so many people with problems in our little group of saviors? Granted, Lloyd is sort of our leader, but he doesn't have the brains for the job."

Regal pondered the question. Why indeed? "Perhaps it is because all people have problems. It is what makes us human, the striving and the failure."

"Even elves and half-elves?"

Regal wasn't sure exactly why Raine had brought up the subject, so he merely shrugged. Seeing that she was waiting for an answer, he sighed. "You ask one of the most perplexing questions about 'life'. It is not something that I can answer for you. I don't have the breadth of experience, but I would say that for all their granduer and haughtiness, elves and half-elves are human too."

"They fail and rise up, fail and rise up. It is the way of life. When you stop getting back up again, you are dead."

Shaking his head, Regal stopped speaking. "Let's not continue this right now. Such things begin to give me a headache."

Raine snickered as he backed away carefully. "Thank you for your thoughts, Professor Regal."

His grimace was the only reply to her banter. Raine noted that his gaze had strayed to the south. _Ah yes,_ _Presea_...

That train of thought was broken off by the realisation that the rest of the group was moving out. Calmly Raine moved to join them, Lloyd's voice leading the way with inane comments and questions.

"Hey Sheena, can you make Volt shoot lightning bolts now?"

_(whap)_

"OWWW!"

---

Thus did rivalry and human affection return to the party, along with the ever-present dose of stupidity that was commonly attributed to Lloyd's influence. Elsewhere, Mithos cackled madly as he made preparations to dispose of the nuisances to his plans. Seeing as he was in a child's form, the scene was slightly disturbing...

* * *

_Many Days Later...  
_

"So you won't do this for me?"

"Just so you don't have to do anything anymore?" A raised eyebrow went along with the comment. Now a shaking of the head. "I suppose there isn't any convincing you to do otherwise, but don't you think that you should talk to Lloyd first? After all, if something were to happen to you, he needs to know..."

"I intend to." He was cutting her off, almost angrily, he knew. "He deserves to know the truth, no matter what. I only wanted to know if you would kill me when the time comes. I know that he won't have the will to do so, once he finds out who I really am."

"Of course, since you won't help me, I'll have to find someone else who can."

He turned to leave, but the soft echo of laughter behind him made him stop. "Raine..."

She snickered. "I think I managed to surprise you, for once." Her voice turned serious again as she continued. "As long as you talk to Lloyd, I really don't care how you decide to go about this. I might suggest that you be careful about who you pick to annihilate you though, I think only Yggdrasil would be willing to do that, and not for the reasons that you want."

"Of course." His answer was grim. He paused once again at the door. "Goodbye, Raine. Your advice is _noted_."

The door opened and closed quietly behind the Seraphim as he stalked out into the hotel. So the vaunted protector of the children wouldn't help him. Perhaps SHE would. At least SHE would despise him for being a traitor, and that might be enough to convince her to help with his plan. His step faltered for a moment... He sighed.

"First things first."

_'Lloyd...'_

* * *

_AN: If this seems hurried - sorry, it was. I had hoped to get it out before the end of last week, but alas, other people weren't cooperating. I didn't get much chance to use a computer. Anyways, as always, read and review. Love hearing from you all._

_And yes, this really was just written to tie in the events of the past with the flash-forward that I wrote at Christmas. It was designed that way, really!_


	14. Season's Interlude

_Flanoir, Evening._

---

Snow fell gently onto the old snowdrifts, covering the city in a fresh layer of white. Old footprints were covered, along with the dirt that had mixed in with the older drifts when the streets were cleared. Lloyd's eyes sparkled as he gazed unseeing at the flakes that glittered in the light of the streetlamp.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door...

"Lloyd? Can I come in?"

---

Outside in the snow, a solitary figure stood upon one of the balconies that overlooked the village. The last item had already been delivered to a safe place and it only remained to remove the last obstacle in the way of their progress. Himself.

He tensed slightly as the scuffle of footsteps drew nearer, then forced himself to wait patiently. She would be here soon enough.

Sheena stepped out onto the balcony, looking almost as lost as the angel who stood there. The bulky coat hanging from her shoulders was the only concession that she'd made to the cold. "I should have known it was you."

Kratos shrugged from where he still leaned against the railing. "I have spoken with Lloyd. There is one last thing that must be done in order to clear the tower of Origin's protection. Once that happens, Mithos will be without support, save for his own insanity."

He turned and regarded the summoner thoughtfully. "That is why I called you here, to fulfill the last requirement."

"So you called me." There was a little bit of scorn present in the girl's tone as she replied. "Isn't that what happens when you need to find out information, you go to the outsider?"

Kratos remained silent, allowing the girl to vent a little.

"Aside from saving Altessa, there isn't anything else that we're considering right now. Saving people that we care about is important, at least to us."

The angel sighed. "You judge me harshly then." His head remained bowed as he spoke. "You see me as a traitor and therefore, despise me. Understandable, I despise myself. Of course, there are reasons for everything that I have done..."

He broke off as Sheena shifted towards him, fists clenched at her sides. "Reasons!"

Kratos continued on from where he had paused, ignoring her outburst. "You must kill me in order to remove the seal on Origin."

"What?"

"I said," the angel repeated, his words calm, "you must kill me in order to release the seal to Origin. I am the seal that holds him in place, bound to Mithos."

There was a sudden silence. Sheena backed away slightly, apparently still digesting what he'd just told her. Finally she asked another question, one that he didn't particularly care to dwell on. "Did you tell Lloyd this when you talked to him?"

"No." Kratos shook his head. "There were more important things that I needed to give him, along with the instructions that he must follow in order to wield the Eternal Sword. I..."

"How can you be so calm about this? This is your son that you are betraying! What reason could there ever be for that?"

"Ah yes, the bitterest of betrayals, the one I did not know that I would commit."

Kratos' voice was pained as he spoke this, his back still turned to the summoner. "To choose between your own blood _and_ your friendships, this is the quandry. Very well," He turned to face her, arms falling to his sides as he did so. "Do as you must. End my worthless existence and save those you care about. I will not stop you, even though it means my last act of defiance to the lie that I helped to propagate. It is no more than I deserve."

Eyes closed and head bowed, Kratos waited for the inevitable. When no blow fell, he opened his eyes and beheld the summoner standing in front of him, tears upon her cheeks. "You idiot! I can't!"

The impact of hand upon flesh sounded in the stillness, and his head whipped around from the force of the blow. "You idiot! How can you say 'strike me down and save the ones you care about'? Don't you know? Have you not figured it out by now?"

"But why...?" His head was spinning right now, and something was definitely off. First Raine, and now Sheena. Why did nothing ever work how he intended it?

"Because... I love you. It would hurt too much to kill you, no matter how much you might deserve it."

Thunderstruck, Kratos took a step back. "You...? But how...? Surely...!"

If she hadn't been so serious, Sheena would have found it funny to see the angel at a loss for words.

---

Lloyd looked up at his fourth visitor for the evening. "Hi, Colette."

"Um, Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"It's snowing outside. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me?"

Glancing down at the pendant in his hand, Lloyd slipped the item back into his shirt. Turning to the girl with a smile, he nodded once. "Sure."

Taking her hand, he led her out into the snowfall.

---

They were staring at one another. Both were trembling, though from what emotion it could not be told at first glance. Kratos was the first to speak again.

"You cannot!" A whisper against the night. "You cannot do such a thing! It will kill you! It takes everyone around me, those that I care for!"

"I can't _'not care'_! You're too... _you care_?"

The angel's mind blanked as he fought to remember the phrases that he had just used. Swiftly he pieced through his plea, and sadly found that he had in a roundabout way said what she'd just repeated back to him as a question. He backed away from her, retreating from the balcony. "No! Don't ask me that!"

Sheena followed, vacating the balcony and moving into the streets below. As they stood in the shadows now, she moved closer. "You care for me?"

"Please! Don't ask me to say that." Kratos voice was calm, at least aside from the small tremor that escaped at the end. "First it was Mithos and Martel, then Anna and Lloyd. Everyone that I have ever loved, ever hoped to love; they all are lost to the darkness."

His eyes pierced hers in the darkness. "I don't want you to go through that. Please, don't ask me to say it."

There was silence between them for a moment before she finally nodded. Her voice was firm despite the drying tears on her cheeks as she replied. "I understand. But you know that I cannot do as you ask. And even if it seems to you to be the heat of the moment, understand that the truth is there. I have to protect those I care about, if I still can."

"Maybe there is hope somewhere then. But what I said too, still holds. The only way to save those you care about is to take me down." He turned to leave, hesitating only momentarily. "Forgive me, I did not know. I would not have asked you had I..." He fell silent and Sheena listened too as the sound of voices reached down to the street.

---

Above them, two friends reached the balcony and proceeded to talk as they gazed at the snowfall...

"Hey Lloyd..."

"Yeah Colette?"

---

Snow is always falling in Flanoir. Gifts abound there for some reason, and romance rises to a passionate blaze. What is the secret of the town? No one really knows...

Unseen to the occupants, several ghostly forms skitter off into the night... (1)

---

_AN: Just a little something in the Hidden Hearts storyline to keep you all happy. :) Kind of a flash-forward, instead of a flashback._

_(1) - Er, who else has been running around interfering with these two? Read the other chapters, or if you still can't figure it out, email me._

_Merry Christmas, all!_


	15. A Setting Stage

Morning dawned bright and clear in Flanoir. The snow had stopped falling sometime in the early morning, and the sunlight sparkled off of the rooftops and streets. Few people were in the streets as Lloyd finally wandered out of the inn. 

"It's time for us to go after them instead of waiting for them to come to us."

No one seemed to be surprised at the determination that lay behind his gaze. The general concensus seemed to be 'Finally!'. Lloyd looked around the circle, only faltering when it came to Colette. "Um, Colette, I think you should stay here."

"Okay." Colette appeared crestfallen as she started to turn away. Suddenly she turned back, catching at the boy's sleeve. "No! I'm coming too! I can't stay here."

"But Colette..."

Lloyd's voice trailed off as Zelos broke in smoothly. "Oh come on, Lloyd. Let her come. It's not like there's anywhere else that will be safer for her. Or maybe you think that you're not man enough to protect her?"

Sheena chuckled dryly, shifting to eye the Chosen momentarily. "Much as I hate to say it, I agree with Zelos on this one."

No one else spoke, letting Lloyd struggle to make up his mind. Like most everything else, it was over with in a moment. "Okay, you can come with us. I'll protect you Colette. I swear it."

-----

"I'll protect you, I swear it."

Like the echo of the ages, it rolled through his mind. Just how many times had he sworn that very thing? Kratos shook his head, irritated that he'd somehow managed to fall into contemplating the past. What he did in the here and now was what was most important. The angel stopped momentarily to analyze what he'd just thought.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose I haven't ever stopped saying it, even though I've failed at it so many times. After all, I did want to grow up to be a hero." Quietly muttering to himself under his breath, Kratos finished typing at the information console. "Though I seem to have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

_'After all, heroes aren't supposed to have blood on their hands.'_

Turning quickly away, Kratos vanished from the crowd of angels that moved unconcernedly around the information booths. Maybe this time would be different.

_Maybe_.

It's not like he didn't have enough on his mind already...

------

_Just outside of Flanoir..._

Sheena winced as Raine took a firm grip on her arm. Pulling away from the group slightly, the professor eyed Sheena with interest. "So, what happened last night?"

_'She was touching him. Her hand gently traced the line of his jaw, just below the cheek that she'd slapped not so long before. He stood rigid, not daring to move lest he find himself beyond any semblance of control.'_

Sheena blushed as she remembered the sequence of events. She'd shocked Kratos, that was certain. When Lloyd and Colette arrived at the balcony, the two in the shadows had fallen instantly silent. Kratos wasn't keen on them finding him still in Flanoir, while she hadn't desired to deal with all the questions that would have come up from such a discovery. Be that as it may, it still hadn't stopped her from taking advantage of the situation.

_'Her eyes conveyed a thousand messages, of which the angel could discern very few. Suddenly he had the feeling that it would be better for him to run very fast, no matter the chance of discovery. Still, something inside him warred against the common sense that dictated swift retreat. He stood still as she moved closer.'_

"Nothing happened."

Raine snorted quietly. "Nothing? Then why are you blushing? Your denial is highly suspect. Now tell me the truth: what happened last night?"

_'His lips suddenly pressed against hers...'_

Sheena glanced quickly at the rest of the group before mumbling her reply.

Raine cocked her head to one side. "What?"

_"I said, he's a really good kisser."_

"Oh, really?" Raine's eyes lit up. "Do tell!"

Sheena's blush deepened. "Later, all right? This isn't really the best place to hold a discussion."

When Raine nodded quickly, Sheena realized that the ordeal had only been put off until later. The professor looked smug as they caught back up with the others, almost like she'd won some kind of contest. Well, she was bound to be disappointed; after all, they'd only kissed once...

_'He kissed me...'_

* * *

_"So there I was, helpless before an assault that I very much wanted. Despite my desire to distance myself from everyone in the group, it seems that I am doomed to failure. Indeed, if all that we said with that one gesture is true, then I have fallen very far indeed."_

_"It's not like I tried to fall in love. I most certainly didn't try to get her to fall for me. The fates despise me, and everyone that I have ever felt kinship or friendship for has passed to a terrible future. Either death or madness. What kind of fool am I, to subject yet others to that fate?"_

_"And yet I am powerless to prevent it, other than by the one method that will ensure that the playing field is evened. If I were to succeed in this one endeavor, I will have acquited myself somewhat honorably to all those who I call my family. Beyond that, it will have to be decided by the fates themselves, fickle as they are."_

_"I only hope that in this, at least, I find peace. Doubt continues to assault my mind, ever since the confessions that have come from that one night in Flanoir. Perhaps it would be best to return to the shrine and wait for them to come. I can't face them again, or my resolve will waver."_

_"Farewell Mithos, Martel, Yuan."_

_"Farewell Lloyd, my son. Forgive your father, who knows not how to travel beyond the past."_

_"Farewell Sheena, Raine, Genis, Colette. Raine, take care of the children. Sheena, live beyond the past. Don't dwell on my fate too much, either of you; you cannot do anything to prevent it. The seal must fall, else the illusion cannot be dispelled."_

_"Goodbye, my family. It will now be an end."_

_Kratos Aurion_

---

Pronyma closed the small book carefully, returning the journal to its resting place. That Kratos was up to something was certain. What it was that he planned to do, however, was less than clear. The Grand Cardinal moved over to sit on the bed, a frown on her face. Following the Seraphim was out of the question, since he'd already left.

"What is that fool human thinking?" Her wings hovered by themselves in front of the doorway, a barrier to anyone who might try to enter. Not that she feared Kratos' return; his journal made it quite clear that wherever he'd run off to, he'd certainly be staying until Lloyd's group arrived. It was also quite clear that he didn't anticipate surviving the encounter. The farewells were proof of that.

"Does he have a death wish?"

Frustrated by the lack of understanding, she stood, gesturing for her wings as she did so. The magical cloak instantly returned to her shoulders, wrapping her inside its protective shell. Pronyma strode out of the room without looking back as she headed towards the elevators.

The angel would turn up soon enough. Lord Yggdrasil hadn't seemed to concerned when she'd told him how Kratos had disappeared, as though he'd expected such news all along. Her steps faltered for a moment.

_'Lord Yggdrasil...'_

------

Inside the chamber that housed the mana seed, Mithos smiled. "Soon, mydear sister, it will be very soon now. We shall be reunited, and the world will be perfect for you."

His laughter echoed throughout the room, full proof of his steady descent into insanity.

------

"NO! This cannot be! _Please_, stop this!"

Alas that the words could not be discerned by the one they were meant to reach. In the center of the mana seed, Martel cried.

* * *

_AN: And so we see Pronyma yet again. Yes, I've decided that this will probably take a slightly perceivable AU turn to it. Of course, this is still speculation on my part. Things are still falling in to place right now._

_Of course, you now have hints of greater activity betwixt the angel and the summoner._

_Sheena: But we only kissed once!_

_Raine: Are you sure that's all you did?_

_Ahem. Well, review and let me know how it is. I'll start working on the next chapter, which will hopefully be longer and more 'something'. (I'm not exactly sure what the 'something' should be.)_


	16. Light Becomes Darkness

_"Life and Death are the cycles of the ages. But after a time, all that I could see was death. So much death..."_

* * *

The wind was picking up. Kratos noted the change absently as he stood before the stone that marked Origin's resting place. The breeze sent the trees into a light swaying motion, and brought to the angel the scent of life, the smell of leaves, wind, and water. With the sunbeams that filtered their way to the forest floor, it seemed a wonderful day. He nodded absently to the stone. "A _good_ omen. They'll be here soon." 

Turning, Kratos walked over to a nearby tree and sat down on a large rock at it's base. Drawing forth his sword, he set the tip of the blade in the dirt and clasped his hands around the hilt. Closing his eyes, he set himself the task of _remembering..._

* * *

Despite his resolve to remove himself from the conflict until it was time for a final confrontation, he found that it was impossible to stay away. So it was that he was present for end of the confrontation. Zelos lay bleeding on the platform after the others left for the back door to the city of angels. Kratos walked up to the fallen man, his arms crossed. 

"So, the last one decided to show up and bid me farewell." Zelos chuckled without any mirth. His eyes closed and he lay back against the floor again. "I knew it was stupid to fight them, but hell, Mithos is gonna get a surprise for sure. Luckily I won't have to deal with it anymore."

"Idiot." Kneeling beside the Chosen, Kratos probed the major wounds with his hands. Finding no debris, he called on the magic innate to his blood and cast a healing spell. Under his fingers the flesh began to regenerate and Zelos roused himself.

"What are you doing? I wanted to go out like this!" A glare from Kratos stopped the red-headed Chosen from saying anything else. The silence dragged out while the angel cast another healing spell to accelerate the process. Finally satisfied with his work, he stood and wiped his hands absently on Zelos' discarded cloak.

"You should think before pulling a stunt like that on your friends. They didn't want to have to kill you, you know, even though you pull a convincing act." Kratos turned towards the teleporter, walking away from the wounded man. "You don't have to be the Chosen if you don't want to, not if they end this."

Zelos chuckled again, albeit this time with more feeling. "Guess you care then." Kratos said nothing, disappearing as the teleporter activated in a smattering of glowing motes of light. Zelos was left staring at the emptiness.

"Maybe."

* * *

_Falling._

_Ever falling._

_Farther, faster, deeper._

One time in her young life where she'd had the chance to be rescued, instead of being the one doing the rescuing and she had to be tough. The plant had reacted to her attempt to cross the barrier. Weakened as she'd been from duplicating the Mana blast that had silenced the unbalanced Mana Tree, it was all that she could do to just grab a protruding vine and halt her downward progress. Looking upward, she saw the anguish in Lloyd's face._ 'Colette needed him... but Sheena was in trouble.'_

Sensing that he was on the verge of returning, Sheena spoke up quickly. "Go on, you've got a job to do. Someone needs to get to Colette; I'll catch up to you once I deal with this creep. Remember how I climbed out of that hole in the mountain and took you on?" She put as much confidence as she could into her words, willing the boy to believe. "Just make sure to leave me some for me. I'll make it, for sure."

She was relieved as he turned and ran into the tunnel beyond. "Whew, why couldn't I just be the helpless maiden and let him rescue me? Ah, guess that wouldn't be my style." She smiled once more as she felt her grip slipping down. "Sorry."

Her hand released its hold on the protruding vine and she fell into the darkness.

_'You know, this is really going to hurt when I get to the bottom.'_

Sheena closed her eyes.

* * *

He surged forward, the wind created by his passing blowing his hair back away from his face. If he was correct, the traps would whittle down the group bit by bit, provided they sacrificed for the common goal. The convict, Regal had already demonstrated that fact by standing alone to confront the angelic guardians that were stored above the route. Only his rear-guard action had allowed the others to escape the battle with time still on their side. 

The man was looking a bit ragged by the time Kratos arrived, but still managed to hold his own. After clearing the room, the Seraphim opened a hidden passage and shooed Regal into it. "Hurry, they'll need you. This will take you directly to the chambers that you seek."

Regal had nodded once without speaking. Kratos hadn't stayed any longer at that point. With all the possible hazards and traps along the way, time was of the essence. Even then he might not be able to save them all. Regardless, he had to try. It wouldn't end if Mithos still held the reigns of power.

Relentlessly he pushed forward, flying unerringly to the place of the next pitfall. As he came upon the scene, he noted that the bridge leading across had fallen through, and a portion of the tree with it. His ears picked up a scraping noise from inside the pit, and instantly he flew to the center and looked down. In the darkness below he could just make out the slender form that was falling away from him.

"No!"

He couldn't be too late! The Seraphim disappeared like lightning, his course straight downward.

---

Her descent halted abruptly and painfully, her whole body dangling from the arm that had just been caught by a hand above her. Sheena's eyes flew open, and her stomach did strange flip-flops as her body tried to adjust to the sudden halt. She gulped once, trying to calm herself, and then looked up to see who had rescued her. It was too dark for her to discern any features, but as the hands pulled her upwards and an arm encircled her waist, she knew.

"Kratos?"

He said nothing, just holding her to him as he flew up and out of the pit. As they neared the top, Sheena felt warm drop hit her face. Was he crying?

"Come, we must hurry."

Those were the only words that he spoke as he hid his face from her. But in that moment, the reflection of the light betrayed the worry. A single teartrack, running down his cheek. His eyes were hard now, but it was enough. Sheena hurried along behind him as they set off on the trail of the others.

They'd just have to excuse him if he did take a little bit longer to get there. Sheena wasn't going to be leaving his sight until the battle ended...

* * *

Lloyd faced Mithos as the child turned around. The cynical sneer on his face didn't befit the radiant half-elf that had wanted to be friends with them a few days ago. Granted, the adult body didn't exactly fit the profile either. Lloyd gulped quietly and reminded himself of the one reason that he was here, the same reason that his friends had sacrificed themselves for; Colette's return. "I'm here to take Colette back!" 

"Oh yes, the hero Lloyd. Well, I'm afraid that you're too late - I've already revived Martel in that pathetic Chosen's body." With that statement, Mithos turned his attention back to the slowly opening capsule that lay before the Mana Seed.

"Martel!"

Colette's body sat up from the center of the capsule, but something was all wrong. For one thing, she didn't stumble as she climbed down, something that Colette would have invariable done. There was also the sense of another presence, something that didn't belong. Still, her expression was troubled as she turned towards the gloating half-elf.

"My sister! Ah, but I see that you do not recognize me. Hold." With a flash of light, the famed Yggdrasil had reverted to his childlike form again. The child Mithos stood in between Lloyd and the now resurrected Martel. "It is good to have you with me again, sister!"

"Mithos."

Her voice sounded disembodied, as though she were speaking from outside the body that was the current container for her soul. "This isn't what I wanted, Mithos."

"Of course, Martel. We'll just have to change it to how you want it be. It will be easy, now that we're together again." The childish innocence almost overode the insanity that seemed to be stock in trade for the Master of Cruxis. "Everything will be wonderful again."

Martel shook her head, willing her brother to understand. "No Mithos. I didn't want you to do this. The way that you've changed the world, torn it apart, it isn't what I wanted."

"No!" The tortured scream that burst forth from Mithos' throat startled everyone present. "You can't be saying this! Martel would never say anything like this. It must be that conniving little bitch, she's making Martel reject this world that I made for her. I'll make her stop!"

"Mithos, listen to me!" Martel was pleading with her brother now, trying to make him understand. "It's time for you to let me go. Please, put things back how they are supposed to be; I couldn't live in a world like this anyway."

"No! Martel would love everything that I've done for her!"

Shaking her head sadly, Martel turned to look at the Mana Seed. "No, Mithos. It isn't what I asked of you. I'll be leaving now, this girl has a life of her own."

She turned one last gaze upon the now insanely laughing child. "Goodbye Mithos."

Colette slumped down to the floor as Martel returned to the Mana Seed. Abruptly, Mithos stopped laughing. His expression was one of cold disdain as he turned towards the fallen Chosen. "You worthless little girl! And you!" His eyes turned to Lloyd, still standing in the doorway. "You were the one who interrupted and made her hate this body. For that, you shall die."

"I'll stop you!"

The words seemed hollow, even to Lloyd. Mithos just laughed. "What can you do? You all alone now."

The words were barely out of his mouth before a shout rang out behind him. "He's not alone! Fireball!"

Mithos jumped backwards to dodge the blast, giving Lloyd the chance to view the source of the shout. "Genis! You're alright!"

Genis smirked at Lloyd, then winced as he dropped over the balcony to land on the ground. "Yeah, of course. I couldn't leave you alone, right? You'd just get into trouble."

Others appeared on the balcony and Lloyd's eyes widened. "You guys!"

"Heh," Sheena laughed at his expression, "didn't I tell you that I'd make it?" She jumped down and landed lightly on the floor beside Genis.

"And I want to live in the new world that we're going to create." Raine was a bit slower, taking time to calculate the jump first.

Regal took a flying leap over the railing, hitting the floor in a crouch and standing back up. "I had to keep my word. I didn't want you to have to go through the pain that I felt when I lost someone I cared about."

Presea just looked at Lloyd and nodded. Lloyd blinked back tears at seeing all of his friends back together again. "But how did you get out of those traps?"

Sheena grinned and looked back towards the balcony. "Well, we did have a little help."

Lloyd's jaw dropped open when he saw the person standing there. "Kratos?"

"Yep! He released all of us from the traps that we were caught in." In the background, Raine snickered at the quietadulation in Sheena's tone of voice.

"Fools!" The whole group turned as one to regard Mithos as he returned to his adult form, power pulsing from himlike a minature quasar. Beside the incensed being, Pronyma turned to regard her ruler. "It was my error that allowed them to arrive here, my lord. Allow me to correct it for you."

Eyeing his subordinate, Mithos agreed. "Fine. Just be swift about it."

Stepping forward, Pronyma had a sudden chill. Something about this was wrong, very wrong. Nevertheless, she summoned her orbs of darkness to battle, determined to serve Lord Yggdrasil to the very best of her abilities.

As the group flowed into battle against her, she realized that it was now impossible to win. They had been fighting together for too long to be distracted and disorganized by her floating weapons. As they dissembled first one and then another, while the chained warrior kept her occupied, she began to realize the full weight of Kratos' scheme.

_'Time. Always giving them more time.'_

As the last of her defenders fell into nothingness, Pronyma cast a quick glance about her. The warrior closing from the front again, while the other melee fighters moved to enclose her between them. Lord Yggdrasil still stood beside the capsule, his eyes cold, unmoving. And against the wall, the Seraphim stood. His eyes showed pity, as though he knew the outcome of the battle.

It was too late for anything else, as they came at her. On her own, she managed to put up a good fight, knocking Sheena away with a dark blast as the summoner came too close. Regal she ducked away from, then used her short range teleport to set up next to Genis. The youth was easy to send flying, but Raine wasn't so easily dealt with; she might have been slow with her staff, but the blows were enough to keep Pronyma occupied and away from the Professor's brother. Lloyd came flying back at the woman as Raine's defense failed, derailing her plan of attack yet again.

She teleported. They came at her again, varying who was attacking just enough to give themselves time to recover during the battle. If she managed one spell, they hit her with several. Pronyma, one of the most powerful of the Desian Cardinals, couldn't keep up with the strain. Slowly the fight pushed her back towards her master. Slowly her defenses failed.

It took only one blow to bring her to her knees, but it wasn't until she fell full length on the ground that they finally left her be. Choking up blood, Pronyma found that she was afraid. Lifting her head, she found the face of her master.

"Lord Yggdrasil, Mithos, help me!" Her hand, bloodied, stretched out to the angel in silent entreaty.

Time seemed to stop as everyone turned to regard Yggdrasil. The angel turned to the fallen woman, his eyes filled suddenly with a cold fury. "No one can call me that but her." His hand filled with brilliant light as he bound the magic tightly and turned it in her direction. For an instant, Pronyma saw the truth in his face, the madness that he'd hidden inside himself. Then she screamed, as he released the magic against her.

Sheena covered her eyes as the magic hit the ground where Pronyma lay. When she opened them again, no trace of the Grand Cardinal of the Desians remained.

* * *

_AN: Okay, this was a lot longer than I thought it would be, but hey, it's here. This will be continued in the next chapter, don't worry! I just started writing, and then realized that I was going to be skipping a major part of the storyline, so if the starting scene threw you for a loop, I appologise. Anyway, read and review. Little more mushy stuff this time. Go me._

* * *

_Outakes _

_Take 1_

Raine awaits rescue atop the central pillar, the only remaining piece of the floor still standing after she hacked into the system and released the door locks for Lloyd and Genis. Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting...

Just then the floor gives way and she falls. Yuan swoops down and grabs her right in the nick of time. Glaring, Raine looks up at the angel. "What happened to Kratos, did he forget the script?"

Yuan looks helplessly over at Zelos, who shrugs. "I don't know, he went in the right door..."

-

Down in the bottom of the dark pit...

"Oh Kratos! Yes!"

(The camera pans downward to show an ecstatic Sheena hugging a blushing Kratos. A glint of light flashes off of the open jewelry box in his hand...)

------  
_Take 2_

Sheena is hanging by a single root, waiting for the cue to let go. Suddenly a burst of magical energy hits the root, snapping it. There's a sudden scream as the summoner falls into the depths below.

Zelos walks up to Yuan, who is standing triumphant at the top of the pit. "Did you remember to cut the net at the bottom?"

Yuan looks smug. "Yep. Got it all taken care of. Now Kratos won't get delayed again and we can get this over with." He pauses momentarily, listening. "Hm, it's silent. I wonder if she hit the bottom yet?"

He peers over the edge, only to come face to face with an angry Seraphim. An angry Seraphim with a summoner clinging tightly to him.

"Uh-oh."

(Yuan falls down a long way...)

(Zelos follows...)  
---  
_Hope you all enjoyed! Hint: the opening sentence should help with some AU revisions that I've decided to throw into the storyline at the last moment._


	17. Of Moonlight and Ashes

Nothing remained. Even the bloodstains on the floor had been scoured away from the intensity of the magic. As one, the group turned on Yggdrasil. "How could you?" 

"Worthless. And she thought that my name would help." The cold glare was turned towards the back of the room, as Yggdrasil sought the face of another. "Just like my old comrades." The person that he sought was no longer where he had once stood. In fact, it appeared as though he'd left the room entirely for the moment. Shrugging, the angel turned back to his current opponents.

"Prepare yourselves, vermin."

It was the only warning that they received. A bolt of magic hurled swiftly in their direction, causing the gathered heroes to scatter in haste. Mithos Yggdrasil wasted no time in following up his attack, sending random bolts of light at whoever happened to be closest to him. This prompted a mad scramble for cover. Lloyd ended up behind a pillar with Raine and Regal. They watched warily as Mithos continued to blast things seemingly at random.

"We've got to stop him! I'm going in." Lloyd's voice was determined, and Raine frowned at him. "Just like that? No protection, no help? What are you thinking?"

Regal jumped in before Lloyd could embarrass himself. "He's right. We need to move now, before we lose all hope of acting in a cohesive manner. I will go with him and try to distract Yggdrasil's attention. You and the others should back us up as you find opportunity."

Raine nodded and sighed. "Fine, but just give me a moment to cast a barrier on the two of you. It won't stop his magic, but it may lessen the damage that I have to heal." She began the motions necessary for the spell, and a light blue barrier surrounded the two fighters for a moment before fading out of sight.

Regal nodded once to Raine before looking back at Lloyd. "Let's go."

The two fighters broke from their cover in opposite directions, instantly dodging twin bolts that Mithos fired in their direction. Raine winced as she watched the two battling their way closer to the spot where Yggdrasil stood. Across the room, Genis stepped out from behind a pillar to unleash a hail of stones on their foe, while Sheena went through the incantation to summon Shade's power. "Blackest night, sheath our blades in your darkness!"

Presea's axe was wreathed with an eerie aura of darkness. The quiet girl charged into battle behind Lloyd, stepping in and swinging at Mithos just as the angel turned and blasted away the spiky haired boy. The axe connected, and Regal followed up the moment of hesitation that the agony wrought to drop kick the angel into one of the pillars. Mithos stood up, bleeding from his side. His eyes narrowed as they strayed to the axe that had wounded him.

_"You."_

His cold gaze picked out Sheena from across the room and he lifted his hands in her direction. "Be gone!"

Sheena's eyes opened wide as she stared at the angel across the room. "No way!" The magic flared from his hands and crossed the intervening space before she could blink.

Raine fumbled to cast a barrier and Genis went into the incantations for Eruption. The others scrambled to interrupt Mithos, but too late. The spell burned through the intervening space to where the summoner stood. The furious assault that came then took Yggdrasil aback, and he failed to do more than barely keep them at bay. "Enough!" He screamed.

Rapid fire blasts cleared the area long enough for him to begin his incantation. Raine blinked once as she listened and then shouted at the others to take cover. She grabbed Genis and dragged him along with her as she ducked behind a pillar and under the protection of the overhanging balcony. Seconds later beams of light came crashing down over the entire area.

"What is that!" A familiar voice shrieked from close by.

Raine looked up to find Sheena cowering behind Undine and a nearby pillar.

---

The light had come for her, and yet did not reach her. When it cleared, she saw the still forms in front of her, the ones who had taken the brunt of the punishing attack. Foremost among them stood Kratos, his shielding technique allowing him to block most of the damage. Behind him stood (or rather, floated) Volt, the summon spirit crackling dangerously with excess power.

Finally, Undine stood right in front of her, the last line in a barrier of bodies. Sheena blinked for half a second as tears threatened to fill her eyes. The others just stood there for a moment, and then Kratos dove towards her and pulled her behind a pillar. Undine was close behind, and Volt disappeared with a flash.

Looking up, she was shocked by what she saw. In the middle of the room, Mithos was finishing up some grand spell. Pillars of light seemed to fall from the heavens to crash into the floor all around the room. Sheena found her voice.

_"What is that!"_

---

"Sheena!" Lloyd poked his head out to look, before being jerked back behind cover by Regal as the pillars of light continued to fall. Even here it seemed that Lloyd lost all common sense at the wrong times. Kratos shook his head as he stood outside of the overhang.

"That is Judgment, one of the most damaging spells in the angelic repertoire. Of course, it is strictly limited to those of the upper hierarchy of Cruxis."

Raine's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. She glared at Genis for a moment, and then looked back at Mithos. "Which means that you and Yuan can do it too. Fine, we'll just have to hit him with everything that we've got then. Genis, Prism Stars should make him lose concentration long enough to allow Lloyd and the others to close in. Sheena," And here the half-elf turned towards the summoner, her voice firm. "You'll want to summon Shade as soon as they get knocked away again. We'll try to keep this up until we beat him."

The other two nodded and Genis closed his eyes and stepped beside his sister. Moving together, they combined the magic necessary to form the spell they intended to cast. As they finished, rainbow colored crystals fell from the sky and smashed into the lone figure in the middle of the room. The power of the spell drove him to his knees.

Hammered as he was, Yggdrasil still managed to stagger to his feet.

Only to meet Lloyd and Regal as they simultaneously bull-rushed him and Presea's well timed attack from behind. Yggdrasil withered under the assault, between the magic, the summons, and the blades, he sustained enough injury to disable an army.

He did the only thing that he could. He shrank to his child form.

As instantly as it had begun, the assault ceased. Clutching his side, Mithos staggered over to the Mana Seed. "I see now Martel. You just wanted to go home." His voice was oddly disquieting.

"If the elves had never left, none of this would have happened. Come Martel, we'll go home together." Despite the pain, Mithos raised his arms and let the magic flow through him. He and Martel would leave this place far behind, leave the selfish elves and paranoid humans to their own devices.

"No! We have to stop him!" Colette's voice broke through the haze that seemed to have gripped everyone present. "She's crying, she says that we have to keep him from taking away the Mana Seed."

"He'll destroy the world if he does!"

That though galvanized the assembled into action, and this time, Mithos Yggdrasil fell into darkness.

---

_Hours after the battle, Village of the Elves…_

"I can't promise to be here for you tomorrow. You know that." His voice was quiet, full of regret.

"I know. You told me that before."

"There isn't any other way."

"I know."

"If there were..."

"It's alright, Kratos." She broke in, derailing his apologies. "Just stay with me tonight. It will be enough, let tomorrow take care of itself."

"Alright." The words were whispers, the faint passing of breath between the lips. "I promise you tonight, then."

She smiled, their silhouettes drawing nearer and merging as they kissed. A long moment of silence followed before they parted, though neither moved away from the other. Sheena sighed contentedly as she snuggled closer in the Seraphim's embrace. "You know, Raine is really going to interrogate me about tonight."

"Really?" Kratos murmured, gently kissing the top of her head. "She'd get extremely bored with our lack of performance, that much is certain."

"Hmm. I suppose I could make up enough details to entertain her, if we don't get to the good parts." Sheena moved her head back just enough to glance at his face. "We are planning in that direction, aren't we?"

"I suppose we can, if that's what you desire. If you don't, well, I've learned to be patient." His hand moved to massage her lower back.

"I suppose living for a long time is good for something."

A wry grin crossed the Seraphim's face, half hidden in the shadows. "One either learns things, or they get extremely bored."

"So how long did it take you to get bored?" Sheena arched an eyebrow when Kratos looked askance at her. "How long?"

"About two years." He admitted, shaking his head. "It took that long to set up the hierarchy for the Church of Martel, and organize the Desians. After that, I realized that there really wasn't anything for me to do. It was quite disconcerting."

Sheena was silent, waiting. Kratos eyed the moon, half hidden as it was through the trees. "I wandered around Cruxis for almost a year before I figured out what was wrong. It was the waiting, without having a goal to head towards. That's when I decided to pick one new thing every couple of years to improve my life. One of the first things I focused on was my fighting style."

"Not that I thought we'd ever be in battle again, but there had been times during the war that I'd wished to be better than I was. Certainly I had the angelic transformation, but that only gave me an increase of power, not the skill to wield it with any proficiency. Therefore, mastering my magic was the second task that I set for myself." He looked wistful for a moment. "It took me three years to gain enough familiarity that I wasn't a hazard to those around me when I used it."

"After that, I picked random subjects every couple of years or so. It… served to keep me distracted from reality, at least in part." He fell silent, his thoughts far away. Sheena reached up and gently traced his jaw line. "It's alright."

Kratos brushed a hand across his eyes quickly. "Sorry. That part of my life was the preface to all the dark times that the world suffered."

His eyes hardened as he turned them downward to consider his hand. "So many failed by my hand, so many that could have been protected had I acted - Ow!"

He looked over at the woman beside him, her finger still retracting from poking him in the ribs. "Stop that. You've done enough focusing on the past, it's already done with." Sheena's voice was firm. She emphasized her point by poking Kratos in the ribs one more time. He winced and caught her hand before she could do any more damage.

"Forgive me. You're right," He sighed as he looked back up at the moon. "I've had enough time that I've devoted to pondering my failures. Walk with me?"

Sheena nodded, accepting Kratos hand as she stood up. "Sure. Wouldn't do to disappoint Raine now, would it?"

The half-grin that flashed suddenly on his face warmed her. "No, it wouldn't."

---

Raine sneezed once and looked around the moonlit clearing. She could have _sworn_ that someone mentioned her name…

---

_Return to the present..._

As the footsteps drew nearer, Kratos smiled. Today would be the time that the last of Mithos' hold on the world would vanish away. Origin would be released, and the Eternal Sword would be free for him to grant to a new wielder. While sadness and regret still sat upon his breast, there was also a sense of relief, of something that was finally going right.

Of course, today would also mark the day of his death. He knew it wouldn't be an easy thing for any of them. "But if I am to die so that they might live and achieve their vision of a better world, so be it."

Now there was only the question of how to ensure his own downfall…

The footsteps stopped at the other side of the clearing, and the Seraphim looked up. Lloyd stood there, his eyes filling with tears. "Please Kratos, can't we talk about this."

For once, Kratos let his pity show. His eyes fixed upon his son, he shook his head slowly. "There is no other way. You must release Origin's seal in order to be able to wield the Eternal Sword. That is the only way that you will be able to mend what was once broken." His voice remained neutral, knowing that he could not break away from his resolve. "I am the seal for Origin, in the same way as the monsters that sealed the other summon spirits were. The only difference is that I was not bound to one area.

"You must fight me Lloyd."

"No! There has to be another way!"

Closing his eyes, Kratos firmed his resolve and lifted his sword. His tone of voice was neutral when he finally spoke. "So be it. If you will not fight here, then you will die, and your vision will die with you."

Opening his eyes, he rushed the boy.

Lloyd was stunned, but only for a moment. Instinctively his hands went down to his swords and he drew them swiftly. Kratos' attack pushed him back, but he managed to defend himself admirably. The angel smiled grimly and pushed his attack harder. '_He has come a long way from the bumbling young man who began the journey.'_

As his blows drew ever nearer, Lloyd panicked. Instead of calmly parrying each strike, he began to swing blindly at his opponent. Kratos backed away for a moment, allowing the boy to regain his composure.

_'Now is the time.'_

"Kratos, I don't want to fight you!"

The angel's eyes were hard as he stared at his son. "Don't hold yourself back on my account. Fight me with everything that you have." His expression softened a little as he gazed at the others who silently stood on the sidelines. "They're counting on you, you know. Just do what has to be done."

Lloyd growled, upset that his opponent was right. "Fine. If you want it that way, you better fight all out, too. I don't want to beat you because you were holding back."

"Very well, then."

With that Kratos set his face and rushed down upon his son, intent to slay written over his posture. His eyes told a different story, however. On the sidelines, Sheena gasped as Lloyd moved to parry the strike that was coming. His left blade moved smoothly to block the overhead strike, while his right blade pierced straight ahead.

It stopped with a jolt.

"You've gotten faster with your counter, I see."

Lloyd looked down at the sword that pierced the angel's side. Kratos sank to one knee as the boy pulled his blade free, blood flowing from the wound. Lloyd stepped back a pace, looking stunned and slightly sick at what he'd accomplished.

"This is it, finish it Lloyd."

The brown haired hero shook his head. "I won't. There has to be some other way!"

Clutching his side, the angel rose to his feet. Blood flowed freely from the wound, saturating his garments. "Heh, I suppose I should have expected that after all this time. Very well."

Slowly he made his way to stand in front of the artifact. "Origin, I release you from your seal."

As the words left his lips, he released the mana flows throughout his body, allowing his life to slip away with the steady pulse of his heart. Behind him Raine gasped, the half-elf having deciphered what was happening. His wings faded from behind him, leaving him to topple backwards.

"NO!" The cry was wrung from depths of her being. Sheena stared in horror at the scene before her. Her eyes flooded with tears as she staggered forward. But even as she reached for the dying angel, another form materialized to catch him.

With a gentleness that seemed uncommon, Yuan lay his former comrade on the ground. Looking at the gathered circle, he held up his hand to forestall any questions. "He yet lives. I have given him a little of my own mana."

"Heh." Kratos managed a weak chuckle through his lips. "Can't even die properly."

Lloyd hovered over his father, agony etched all over his face. "Dying won't solve anything! Anyone can die, but you have to live in order to make atonement for the sins that you commit."

The angel managed to shake his head. "Taught a lesson in wisdom by my own son. Your mother would be proud of you." Turning his face away, he tried to focus on another as his strength left him. It was a failing battle, as his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

-----

_AN: A lot of words in this chapter too. Something about the last few chapters has really gone overboard as far as writing goes. Hope you all enjoyed the mushy stuff… Romance has come at last. So, was it good enough for ya?_

_Okay, Review Thee Olde Story, and New Chapter, me faithful readers._

-----

**Outtakes**

Raine sneezed once and looked around the moonlit clearing. She could have sworn that someone mentioned her name…

She sneezed again.

And again.

And yet again…

-

Behind a tree we see Kratos and Sheena. They're whispering to each other.

Kratos: "Raine."

Sheena: "Raine."

Kratos: "Raine."

Sheena: "Raine."

Kratos: "Man, I haven't had this much fun in years."

Sheena: "Now wasn't this a great idea for a date?"


	18. A Thousand Facets

He awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling. For a long while he lay still, just looking and getting a feel for his surroundings. Wooden ceiling braces spanned above, there was a firm mattress beneath him, and a gentle breeze wafting through the open window. The sound of gentle breathingcaused Kratos to move his head to look in that direction. He smiled as he caught sight of Sheena. 

She was sitting in a chair beside his bed, sleeping. The gentle rise and fall of her chest mesmerized him momentarily, until he gathered enough strength to pull his eyes away. She was beautiful when she was asleep.

He closed his eyes again as a faint pang intruded upon his heart. Much as he regretted the past and his actions, yesterday held a lot of pain to it. He hadn't wanted to force the choice on any of them, yet what could he do? There was no one else who would be able to kill an angel, not without a lot of death and destruction. He only wanted to have one death occur, if death was required. Well, he had wanted to escape the bonds of immortality, but something held him back from the brink of death. Not Yuan, though his friend had supplied enough mana to sustain his consciousness in the short term.

_No, it had been a strangled cry from a heavy heart that had stopped his plunge into the dark abyss._

He had hesitated for an instant, then snatched back the tattered remnants of the mana flows that sustained his body. Yet in that moment of indecision, he felt Origin stirring and breaking away from the seal that bound him. Origin was free at last!

Still, he might have died yet had they not tended to him. Kratos sighed; he supposed he'd have to thank Raine for that. No one else in the group had the capability for healing.

He looked over at Sheena again._ 'Still asleep.'_

Slowly Kratos reached over and grasped the young woman's hand in his own. Absently he brushed his thumb against the back of her hand, his thoughts far away. The motion seemed to awaken Sheena, though the angel didn't notice. Her eyes opened and she blinked owlishly in the light that filtered into the room through the open window.

For a moment, she wondered where she was. Someone was holding her hand. Sheena let her eyes drift downward, keeping the rest of her body still with quiet discipline. As her gaze fell on the figure beside her, memory caught up with rest of the body. She blinked rapidly as her eyes filled with tears. Suddenly she moved from her seat, dropping the angel's hand to hug him fiercely.

Kratos found his arms suddenly full of a weeping summoner. Confused for a moment, he still pulled her close and embraced her. A tiny voice in the back of his mind wondered why she still tolerated his presence, but was quickly shushed by another that insisted it didn't matter why, but rather that it was important to bring some modicum of comfort to the woman who returned his love. So now, despite the awkwardness of it all, the angel just lay quiet, content to hold his dark haired savior close.

By and by, the tears ceased to flow and Sheena raised her head to look into Kratos' eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

The angel surprised her by nodding solemnly. Reaching upward to caress her face, he brushed away the trails that her tears had made. "I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't want to see you hurting this way."

"I was so frightened when you fell." Sheena blinked against the tears that were threatening to fall again. "Even when Yuan told us that he was helping to keep you alive, even when Raine told me that you were healing, it didn't seem to help. All I could see was you standing there with your wings fading away, and falling into darkness."

"I thought you would never wake up."

Kratos struggled to sit up, grimacing as the act caused him to be light-headed for a moment. Fighting the feeling, he drew Sheena back into his embrace. "Forgive me. I could not leave you like that, not with your heart broken. It was too much to bear, to leave you with the pain and despair that I felt when Anna died."

The room was silent while the twain held each other. Finally a quiet cough broke the silence. Both occupants of the room glared figure on the stairway. Raine merely smirked in reply, motioning Sheena out of the room. Reluctantly, Kratos released the summoner and she headed for the stairs. Sheena turned back to mouth a quick "I'll be back when she's done." before disappearing down the steps.

Nodding silently, Kratos turned and eyed Raine with something akin to irritation playing across his features. It was gone quickly, and the half-elf calmly walked over and peered intently at the angel. Her scrutiny continued for some moments, leaving Kratos relieved when she finally stepped back and regarded him from farther away.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?"

Raine shrugged. "I don't suppose you would be willing to tell me everything that's going on between the two of you?"

Kratos blinked. "That's what you were looking for?"

"No, not really. I was checking to see that your eyes were focusing properly, but that doesn't seem to be a problem. And since you're already up and moving, I can see that nothing else seems to be wrong. Your angelic regeneration seems to have patched you up just fine." Raine hid a grin behind her hand. "In fact, had I not interrupted..."

"Enough." Kratos reached up one hand to cover his eyes. "Are you as hopeless as the _children_?"

Raine considered his words for a moment. "I could be."

Sighing, Kratos waved the woman away. "Fine. Just leave so that I can get dressed and come downstairs."

Raine's eyebrow arched upward. "And if I don't?"

"I can either call Sheena up to deal with you, or just teleport out of here and leave _you_ to deal with Sheena."

"Spoilsport." Raine turned and left.

Kratos found his former attire, cleaned and slightly the worse for wear, beside the bed. His movements were steady as he dressed, and in a few moments the angel walked carefully down the stairs. An anxious group of faces met him at the bottom.

Both Lloyd and Sheena stepped forward to offer an arm, which Kratos quietly accepted. He ignored Raine's look of astonishment as they helped him over to a chair at the table. While he probably could have pushed himself to walk the distance unaided, there really wasn't a good reason to ignore the offer. So what if he was a Seraphim? _Even angels have their bad days_.

Everyone else quickly found a place to sit around the table and Kratos noted that the overly cheerful blonde was missing. Colette's disappearance was explained in full by Lloyd, who filled the angel in on everything that had happened since his incapacitation. When Lloyd fell silent, Kratos nodded.

Soul transference, the ability to move the soul betweencontainers,that's how everything had started. Mithos had been the one who had the most experience with the theories, and so it definitely made sense. Mithos' soul would take quite a while to be subsumed by the crystal; in fact, there was the slight probability that his soul could even overcome the crystal and evolve beyond the limits of a mortal shell. The possibilities and powers that would come with such a form were unknown. As of this moment, Mithos had surpassed knowledge and theory.

It was a mute point to debate where their nemesis had fled. Derris Kharlan with its great supply of mana would be the point of the final battle. Within the meteorite there lay vast quantities of knowledge, much of which remained unknown. If Mithos sought answers, he would find them there. Besides, he still had to transfer his sister there, if he was still considering leaving the planet to its doom.

Somehow, Kratos couldn't see Mithos abandoning his lifelong quest to meditate on his newfound state of enlightenment...

"So?"

The question caught him off guard. He blinked and looked around the table to find everyone staring expectantly at him. Even after everything that they'd gone through without him, they still expected his input as soon as he returned. Unfortunately, he'd lost exactly where the conversation had ended up while he pondered Mithos' actions. But with grace born of many years, Kratos merely arched an eyebrow and asked a question of his own.

"So, did you contract with Origin?"

Dead silence fell. Beside him, Sheena fidgeted on her seat. The angel sighed and covered his face with his hand. "I'll take that to mean _'no'_."

"Well, we didn't really have time, with him taking Colette, and trying to keep you alive. I'd say that we were a mite busy at the time. Origin was slightly lower on the priority list than you." Raine had her arms crossed in front of her as she spoke. The angel noted the defensive tone and nodded.

"Understood. You did what you felt had to be done. However, there isn't any need for you to nursemaid me any longer, so you should see about the contract now." He turned to look at the young woman beside him, and she nodded in understanding. "Hopefully he will give you a chance. He can be stubborn at times."

"Something that runs in every creature, at one time or another." Dirk meandered into the conversation as he carried in bowls of stew. "Lloyd, mind your manners and help me tend to our guests. You'll all be needing a good meal before you head out to finish your quest."

Gulping, Lloyd hurried to comply with the dwarf's request. Raine stood up to offer her help, but was pulled back into her seat by Genis. Dirk's eyes twinkled as he shook his head at her. "Nay, you are guests here today, and Lloyd has been getting rather out of practice with his hospitality."

Raine pouted a little, but didn't insist that the real cause was that no one wanted her near the food. Granted, no one would have been arguing the point very long...

---

The meal itself was surprisingly good. Nothing much was said at the table while the food was present, but after Raine and Presea helped Lloyd clear the dishes away, the group sat down to discuss their strategy. They currently had two goals, to rescue Colette and to defeat Mithos. As a stepping stone to overcoming Mithos, they also required the aid of the Eternal Sword. Having Origin bound by contract would also be advantageous to their cause, since no one could wield the sword without his permission.

Regal advocated splitting the party as a way of making up for lost time. When Raine (and surprisingly, Lloyd) argued against it, Regal pointed out that only a few members of the party needed to go after Origin. The rest could make a start at conquering Derris Kharlan. At the very least, they could ensure that Mithos didn't leave the meteorite for another location.

In the face of Regal's logic, Raine acquiesced the point. Then talk turned to the forming of parties, and who would go with whom. Lloyd argued back and forth with Sheena while the others watched in quiet amusement. Finally Lloyd gave in and let the summoner have the party of her choice.

Dirk stepped into the silence that followed. "Here lad, I made this for the day when you finally managed to become a man, and I think that the time is now." He laid an exquisitely forged blade in front of his adopted son. It was made out of a crystalline substance that gave it the appearance of ice. Lloyd picked up the sword reverently and slowly tried a few practice swings. The blade felt 'right' in his hand.

Blinking back tears, Lloyd looked at Dirk. "Thanks dad, it's really great!"

Kratos stood up and shared a long look with the dwarf before breaking into Lloyd's fascination with his new weapon. "It really is beautiful, Lloyd, but you need another sword to go with it."

Slowly he drew forth his own sword from its sheath. "Here, take this sword."

It had been forged for the angel long ago, when he had first begun his quest alongside his friends. During all that time it had served him well. Now it would serve his son as a shield, even as Dirk's weapon would serve to carve a path for the young man. Lloyd silently took hold of the weapon in his left hand and held it out at arms length. The sword glowed red, and the flame motif engraved on the blade almost seemed alive.

"Thanks Dad." Solemnly, Lloyd glanced at the swords and then around the circle at all his friends. His face broke into a sudden grin. "Now I'm invincible!"

---

Not much time had been wasted in parting. The portion of the group that was tasked with keeping Mithos contained and finding Colette took their Rheairds and headed for the remains of the Tower of Salvation.

That left the group headed for the forest of Ymir and Origin's resting place. Sheena led the way, followed closely by Kratos. The angel's stride was strong now, no hints of the weakness that had plagued him in the aftermath of his near death experience. They reached the stone without difficulty, mainly dodging the more feral inhabitants of the forest.

When they reached the stone, the forest suddenly became still. Then without warning or fanfare, Origin appeared. Sheena stepped towards the summon spirit, who regarded her with his arms crossed. "I know why you are here. I will not make another contract, after having been betrayed for so long by the last holder of my powers."

Stunned into silence, Sheena gaped at Origin for a long moment before gathering her now scattered thoughts. "Please, we have to have your power! There isn't any other way for us to put the world back together!"

The king of the summons slowly shook his head. "Nevertheless, I have no guarantee that you will not follow the same path of destruction that my former master tread. I am sorry, but I will not form a pact."

"Origin," Kratos stepped forward beside Sheena, taking her hand in his. "Hear me in this. If nothing is done, then the world will wither from lack of mana. For both our sakes, grant her your power to unite the worlds again."

Origin frowned as he gazed down at the angel. "If I should give my power, what is to be my guarantee?"

Kratos stood firm under the spirit's gaze. "I will be your guarantee. No matter the outcome, should you not be satisfied with what has happened, you will be released from your oath. This I swear to you as your friend."

"And her?"

The angel closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and released it before answering. "Our hearts are one. Our paths are one. My oath is her oath, and any that she makes, _mine_."

"So, Undine was right. How odd..." Origin muttered to himself, and then straightened to look directly at Sheena. "You know that you must test me, and yet you come without an army at your beck. Very well, let it begin..."

No sooner had he spoken the words than the two he had addressed sprang apart to confront him from different sides. Origin smirked as they charged simultaneously. This should be much more entertaining than the battle of wits that Mithos had challenged him in...

---

_Dodge. Parry. Strike. Evade. Rinse and repeat, add in a healing or two. Etcetera, etcetera._

Sheena was tired but happy as the fight continued. Kratos had made himself useful in the healing department, and caused the occasional necessary distraction to allow her to strike, but overall this was between her and Origin. So far she had managed to keep stride with the spirit, despite the absence of Lloyd and the others.

She just hoped that things were going as well for them. They had far more problems to deal with on their errand.

Finally the fighting stopped, as Origin backed off and held up his hand. "Enough. Your will is certainly strong enough, and your strength is to match. Now, make your oath."

"All right." Sheena ignored the breeze that seemed to have picked up at the end of the battle. "In order to join the worlds together as one, and to end the suffering caused by fighting for mana, I ask that you grant me your power."

"Done." Origin faded from view, though Sheena felt the distant connection to the spirit. He would come, should she summon him. Kratos stepped up beside her and took her hand.

"One last task, before we can rest."

She nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Without another word they headed off to the area where the rheaird was waiting for them.

---

Derris Kharlan was an interesting place, if you discounted all the monsters roaming freely therein. If there had been time, Raine probably would have been ensconced in the place forever and an eon. Lloyd pondered this as he backtracked his way through the city space. Since he'd entered with his friends, they'd been fighting their way further into the heart of the meteorite. They'd found Colette, unharmed, but encountered a trap that had dispersed the party.

Now he was just trying to find everyone, so that they could finish the fighting and return the world to the way it was. His Dad (Man, it felt too weird thinking of Kratos that way!) and Sheena were out dealing with Origin. He hoped that they were okay.

He blinked as he rounded the next corner and saw two figures floating in the air.

"Sheena? Kratos?"

They were standing in midair, conversing with nothing. At least that's what it looked like to Lloyd. "Hey! Sheena! Kratos! I'm down here!"

---

Mist surrounded them. An accuser with a familiar shape stood before them. Mithos watched them, although they had no knowledge of his presence. Below them was a monster with a familiar voice.

"Hey! Sheena! Kratos! I'm down here!"

Another voice spoke from beyond the mist, trying to convince them that what they saw was what was real. The war of words continued for a moment, but Kratos had heard enough. The vortex that had formed in the mist threatened to take them down to what looked like a monster, but the voice and heart were those of his son. He would trust his heart over his eyes.

It seemed that Sheena too decided to trust what she knew in her heart as opposed to what she could see. As the vortex swallowed them up, she reached over beside her and found Kratos hand in the dark. He gave her a reassuring squeeze as they vanished into the darkness. Whatever happened, at least they would be together.

When the darkness cleared, they were standing in Derris Kharlan with Lloyd in front of them. "Heh. So here we are again." Kratos hid a smirk behind his hand.

"We had a little talk with Origin before we got here, and he said that when the time comes, you can use this." Sheena held out the Eternal Sword. "Though you'll need to wear a ring to be able to use it."

Lloyd blinked. "What ring?"

Kratos held out his hand. Cupped in the palm was a simple silver band. "Here. It will fool the Eternal Sword into thinking that you have magic in your blood. Put it on now, and don't take it off or the sword won't work for you."

Lloyd solemnly accepted both items, placing the ring on his finger and strapping the scabbard that held the Eternal Sword firmly across his back. Turning with his father and Sheena, he ventured back into the city, determined to find the rest of his friends. Mithos would have cause to regret the firm bonds of friendship that had weathered every storm.

_They would put the world to right._

* * *

--- 

_AN: And so we come down to where the storyline has taken somewhat of a turn from the pure game-line that I have been following. (Rather, attempting to follow) I hope you'll all forgive me the stepping away like this. And no, there isn't going to be a grand end battle scene. This last chapter was long enough without it, and Mithos already got enough coverage._

_And for all the jumping around, I appologise. _

_Hint: this is supposed to be a romance. Even if it took forever for it to get started. The next part is the epilogue, where I hope to wrap thing up nicely for everyone. Until then, questions and comments should be posted into reviews where I will answer them as time allows._

_Enjoy!_


	19. Epi: As Close as an Angel

"So you're _sure_?" The brown-eyed boy was somber as he stood beside the mercenary. They'd been over the arguements before, and it was only a ritual by now. In a sense, Lloyd was saying goodbye. 

"Yes, I'm certain." Kratos smiled fondly as he settled a hand on his son's shoulder. "Someone needs to pilot Derris Kharlan away from the planet. Yuan chose to exhile himself, that leaves me. After all, we can't just leave the crystals to dispose of themselves now, can we?"

He smirked when Lloyd shook his head. "Fine. You'dbetter use the sword to send me up there. Goodbye, my son."

"Goodbye, Dad."

They held one another's gaze until Kratos vanished totally into tiny motes of light.

---

Alone now on the asteroid, Kratos knelt in the tiny shrine that he had built years before. In front of him lay a few precious items, all that he had allowed himself to take in remembrance of friends. There was the broken pan pipes that Mithos used to play sitting alongside Genis' first kendama and the silk ribbon that Martel used to wear. Lloyd's training swords lay in a heap with Collette's chakram and an old axe that Presea used in her woodcutting days.

Leather greaves were next, followed by an ancient pot and a spellcard. Regal, Raine, and Sheena. The last item on the list was a simple clay pot with a handful of dirt from Anna's grave. On top of it lay the lock of hair that he had carried close to his heart after her death at his hands. This would be his room of memories.

Standing up abruptly, the angel removed his sword and armor and set them alongside the other objects. "Heh, I suppose it really is fitting that they should stay here. Not like I'll find any monsters wandering the halls of Derris Kharlan."

Turning around the corner, he headed further into the maze of corridors. Since he wasn't present, he failed to notice the glowing motes of light that formed a few moments later.

---

They gathered in a circle near the remains of the tower. The guardians of the world, the summon spirits who drew their life from the life of the world. All were present, save the new spirits, that of the mana tree and the summonspiritof heart.

Also present for this meeting was the summoner who had called them. Sheena glanced around the circle, looking at each spirit in turn. From Origin, to Volt, to Undine. Each had allowed her to complete her journey with strength, and from the darkness of the failed beginnings, had become part of a glorious future. They looked so strong now, the world being joined back together and the sprouting of the tree of mana giving them life that had been lacking before.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't be there to enjoy the future with them. She had another destiny, one that was dictated by her heart.

"I called you all here today to thank you for lending me your strength. Without your help, we would not have been able to fix the world. Your part in the fighting is over now, at least the part that includes being summoned by me. As of today, you have fulfilled your part of the pact. I therefore release you from your oaths, save Origin."

"Man, what's up with the stuffy language?" Gnome grumbled in the background.

Sheena raised an eyebrow and stared at that particular spirit. "Maybe you should work on updating the wording yourself then. I'm sure you can find somebody to work on it with you."

"Fine, fine. But what's up with keeping Origin? I mean, come on! The big guy may be powerful, but he's got no personality."

Sighing, Sheena turned to regard the king of the summon spirits. "My reason for keeping the pact with Origin is that I have need of his power one last time before I release him from his oath. My heart is calling to me and I need to follow it. Unfortunately, without Origin, I have no hope of reaching Derris Kharlan."

Gnome blinked, while the Sylphs tittered quietly in the background. "Er, okay."

Raine chose that moment to make an appearance, charging up into the circle. The professor was panting as she finally came to a halt beside the summoner. "Trying to leave me behind, were you?"

_-Flashback-_

_"So did he tell you not to come with him?" Raine was busy stuffing a few precious books into a travel bag as she asked the question. Sheena shook her head in response, prompting the other woman to continue. "Well, with Kratos that's almost like getting an engraved invitation. Especially with as close as the two of you seem to have gotten these past few days."_

_"By the way, just how close_ **_is_** _close?"_

_"RAINE!"_

_Sheena blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." Curiousity prompted her next question, as she eyed the stack of clothing on the bed. "So, why are you packing? I thought you would be glad to stay in one place for a while."_

_The half-elf just winked at her. "Oh, I'm going to stay in one place for a while - Derris Kharlan."_

_"What!"_

_-End Flashback-_

"I considered it." Sheena supressed a grin at Raine's irritated glance. "I thought you'd be here earlier."

Raine straightened up to face her friend before crossing her arms and assuming a dignified air. "I had a few things to finish up properly, and I thought that you _might_ want a few moments alone with these fine spirits before we departed. Of course, if I had thought that you would abandon a friend that easily..."

"Children." Origin's voice rumbled in the suddenly still air. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Both women nodded resolutely.

"Then let it be done."

With a flash of light, those set on departure vanished from the ground and found themselves aboard the meteorite that was slowly moving away from the planet.

_"It is done."_

---

As they materialised on the asteroid, Sheena and Raine looked at their surroundings. To their right was a small room that seemed to have been converted into a shrine of sorts. The girls looked more closely, noting the Gold Armor and the sword especially. Sheena sighed.

"Looks like he's resigned himself to his fate."

Raine nodded in agreement as she surveyed the rest of the display. "I would say so."

"Shall we find the hopeless angel before he drives himself insane?"

Raine just laughed, an honest to goodness laugh. She was still giggling when they finally found their way to the bridge. Sheena burst into the place filled with strange computers and halted, stunned.

Kratos turned around. "Hm. Well, since you're here, we can proceed."

Sheena blinked. "You were expecting us?"

"Yes. Didn't Yuan tell you to meet me at the ruins this morning? Lloyd and I waited for some time before I had to come up here to supervise things."

---

_Back on the planet..._

Yuan started at the sudden chill running down his spine. "Why do I feel like I forgot something important yesterday?"

---

"...I had to do a lot of things yesterday, so I asked him to pass the word along to you. Perhaps he forgot, in the multitude of silence that he so suddenly found himself in."

Kratos moved smoothly between consoles, typing in information and confirming it before finally stepping back. His short explanation finished at about the same time, and as he touched the final keys, there was a slight shift in the floor.

"Awesome!" Raine's eyes were bright and she ran back and forth to every corner of the room. "I shall have to examine it all!"

"Maybe you should find the library first. There is still a lot of information that I'm trying to go through there." Kratos' voice was dry as he tried to dissuade the Professor from fooling with the equipment, at least until she knew what she was doing.

"A library? Which way is it?" When he pointed, Raine took off. In a few moments, silence returned. Sheena sidled up and wrapped her arms around her angel.

"So are you done now?" At his confirming nod, Sheena pulled him down for a kiss. "Then I think we're overdue for some serious alone time."

When he came up for air, Kratos nodded sagely. "I think I know just the place."

So saying, the two vanished from the bridge in motes of light to reappear in a somewhat smaller and more private room. "Now, where were we?" Sheena pulled him down on the bed and into another kiss...

---

_And in the multitude of space, Derris Kharlan sailed into the void. What new adventure might await, who can say?_

_But as in all things, love finds a way._

**The End?**

---

_AN: Well, Sheena and Kratos are getting very close to one another right now. I hope that this satisfies all you readers out there. I know that I for one have a warm and fuzzy feeling at the end of this story. It's really taken a lot out of me, but it was a lot of fun to write - not counting all the headaches, of course!_

_Thanks go out to all my reviewers, signed and unsigned. You all are the reason that I've managed to get this far on the story._

_All of you readers who didn't review - I know you're out there, but only cause I can see it on my "Story Stats". Thanks for reading._

_If you'd like to see some kind of sequel or continuation, please drop me a line or leave it at the end of your review. With enough support, it might happen. (Also, if you want side stories or other info, just drop me a line and ask. Never know until I reply!)_

_Kratos: "It might happen anyway, regardless."_

_(Hush you! You'll give it away!)_

_Ahem. Again, thanks to you all. You've made this author very happy._

_Trevor X_


End file.
